My Scandal Girl
by Sunflowers37
Summary: Demi pengalihan isu gay dengan teman masa kecilnya, Uzumaki Naruto, aktor sekaligus model pakaian dalam ternama harus menjalani hubungan settingan dengan penata riasnya yang tak lain adalah korban pembuliannya dimasa sekolah. / AU / Special For Anniversary UFI / Complete
1. Chapter 1

**My Scandal Girl**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Present © SunFlowers37**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Teruntuk Anniversary Uzumaki Family Indonesia [UFI] yang kedua. Like fanpagenya minna :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Standart Warning:**_

 _ **\- Penulis tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Sebatas hiburan guna menuangkan imajinasi.**_

 _ **\- Tidak luput dari kesalahan seperti typo, dan EBI yang (mungkin) sebagian masih salah.**_

 _ **\- Cerita berdasar khayalan dalam benak penulis. Kesamaan cerita/latar/dan lain-lain bukan kesengajaan ;-)**_

 _ **Happy Reading,**_

 _ **Enjoy…**_

.

.

.

Summary :

Uzumaki Naruto, aktor sekaligus model pakaian dalam pria super perfectionis, harus menerima kenyataan pahit terlibat scandal nista bersama sahabat lelakinya sejak kecil, Uchiha Sasuke.

Karir cemerlangnya di ambang kehancuran. Dan berkat ide gila sang manager, ia dipaksa melakukan pengalihan isue dengan membuat hubungan settingan bersama sang make up artist, Hyuuga Hinata.

Namun siapa sangka, Hinata merupakan gadis yang dulu acap Naruto bully di masa high schoolnya.

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

 _Konon pangeran itu menunggangi kuda putih. Mengenakan coat dengan kemeja berkerah tinggi yang dipadu vest dan dasi. Berciri klasik, serupa era romantis pada zaman victorian. Pangeran itu konon tidak berjauhan dari kata rapi. Surainya disisir sedemikian rupa, ditata secara artistik, menunjukkan kelas berserta segala kewibawaannya. Pangeran itu, acap dicap elegan dalam bertutur sapa. Tindak-tanduknya santun, lisannya sopan, pun pandai menjaga kehormatan._

 _Pangeran itu, ibarat sebuah buku. Menjadi sumber acuan, panutan rakyat ketika melakukan sesuatu._

 _Dan kutu buku sepertiku tentu menyukai sebuah 'buku', bukan?_

 _Buaggg!_

 _"Howaaa... bola basketnya mengenai seseorang!"_

 _Tubuhku tersungkur menarung lantai kayu. Keras lapangan basket menjadi alas kala ragaku jatuh tanpa kuduga. Bola basket mengenaiku menggelinding ke sisi lain, sedang kaca mata tebal yang kupakai lepas tak jauh dari posisiku._

 _Sekilas, kudengar langkah pelan bergerak mendekat. Decit sepatu bergesek lantai makin ke sini jelas mengecup telingaku. Hingga sepasang kaki, aku sadari berdiri di hadapanku. Postur orang itu sedikit tersamar―mungkin akibat mataku yang minus―namun dari suara dapat kupastikan ia laki-laki._

 _"Tch, kau berdiri di tempat yang salah, Nona." ucapnya menyerahkan kaca mata yang jatuh itu padaku._

 _"T-terimaksih,"_

 _Kukenakan kembali kaca mataku. Sedetik kemudian netraku menangkap sesosok tinggi tegap dengan proporsi tubuh lumayan sempurna. Kedua tangan pria tersebut masuk ke dalam saku celana, kakinya jenjang, berhelai pirang, dan rautnya...'Ohmeigat!' tanpa sadar ku memekik dalam-dalam, 'TAMPAN!"_

 _"Lain kali hati-hati."_

 _Seketika ribuan panah asmara melesat cepat―bersarang di jantung ku._

 _'Di-dia kan...'_

 _Aku masih belum percaya ini._

 _"Naruto, cepat ambil bolanya!"_

 _Si Pangeran tak berkuda. Raja berbalut gakuran. Bocah terbeken. Uzumaki Naruto, lelaki paling ganteng di sekolah membantuku mengambil kaca mata, dan memanggilku Nona?_

 _Mulai saat itu aku 'selalu' mengikutinya._

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

"Ambilkan bolanya!"

"Hinata, bawa tasku!"

"Yang cepat, Aku lapar!"

"Apa ini? Roti isi mayo? Kau budeg ya, aku minta roti isi daging babi kan?!"

"Ya ampun kau tidak bisa membersihkan sepatu? Masih kotor, bodoh!"

"Ah, minuman dingin bersoda. Pakai uangmu,"

"Tolol, kau tak bisa membedakan kaos olah raga dan jersey bola?"

"Hoamm...pijat punggungku!"

Apa ini?

Semacam... drama perbudakan?

Tentu bukan!

Bermula ketika sebulan lalu Naruto memergoki Hinata diam-diam selalu menguntitnya. Siswi berkaca mata tebal yang sering mengenakan seifuku kebesaran tersebut memang acap menanti kedatangan Naruto di depan gerbang sekolah. Meski tiada seuntai frasa lolos dari mulut gadis amethyst itu kala bertemu, tapi jujur, ini cukup membuat kenyamanan Naruto terusik.

Tindakan Hinata bahkan tidak berhenti sampai di sana. Memasuki jam istirihat, ia pula mengintip Naruto di balik pintu kelas. Dan ketika jam pelajaran berakhir, ia malah membuntuti si pirang sampai rumah. Tidak aneh, jika pada akhirnya reaksi Naruto atas aksi berlebihan Hinata akan seperti ini.

Naruto memanfaatkan Hinata, karena tahu gadis berambut sebahu itu menaruh perasaan lebih padanya. Namun yang lebih aneh, Hinata bak orang bodoh mengiyakan segala perintah Naruto.

 **.**

"Kumpulkan semuanya lalu bawa ke ruang olah raga. Aku mau ke kantin."

"Ba-baik,"

Melenggang bersama seorang berhelai musim semi di sisinya, Naruto membiarkan Hinata memungut bola-bola itu sendirian. Memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang, dan mengembalikannya usai semua telah terkumpul.

Senyum mengembang, bahasa tubuh yang ditunjukkan Naruto dan gadis itu laksana menggambar ikatan bukan sebatas teman. Mereka saling lempar canda, dan Naruto pula memegang erat tangan gadis itu dalam genggamannya. Naruto seakan, tak membiarkan seorang pun mengganggu mereka.

Hinata tersenyum getir.

 **.**

"Yosh! Sampai jumpa besok,"

"Um―"

Denting bel pulang 10 menit berlalu. Sebagian murid telah meninggalkan kelas, dan sebagian lain bersiap mengikuti jam tambahan.

Hinata mengambil ponsel dari dalam kantung tasnya. Menelan kecewa, ia tidak menemukan satu pun pesan masuk dari Naruto di sana.

"Hiiiiiinata-chan!"

 _Greb!_

"Te-Tenten?"

"Hehee.. kau terkejut?" gadis bercepol dua itu menggosok ujung hidungnya.

"Huff, jantungku nyaris copot!"

"Baru nyaris kan? ...aah, jangan lupa nanti rapat."

"Aku tidak lupa kok,"

Hinata dan Tenten, keduanya teman sekelas yang tergabung dalam panitia _bukansai_ , festival rutin yang diadakan sekolah tiap tahunnya.

"Iya tidak lupa, hanya saja kau sudah mangkir dua kali. Festival tinggal dua hari lagi loh, seriuslah sedikit."

"Tenang, aku datang kok. Tapi mungkin sedikit terlambat."

Kening Tenten seketika mengerut, "...terlambat? Kau mau menemui cowok itu lagi?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan,

"Oh ya ampun Hinata-chan?! Sudah kubilang si Naruto itu hanya memanfaatkanmu. Kenapa kau tak sadar-sadar sih? Dia makhluk populer, mana mungkin mau―"

"Dekat-dekat denganku?"

Tenten membungkam mulut―menggaruk belakang kepalanya, _'Errr... sepertinya aku salah bicara.'_

"Bu-bukan begitu maksudku―"

"Tidak masalah kok. Aku juga tidak lagi peduli apakah Naruto-senpai memanfaatkanku. Bagi orang sepertiku, memilikinya memang mustahil. Tapi jika kami bisa dekat, bukankah itu lebih dari cukup? Sebuah, kemajuan luar biasa bukan?"

"...Hinata?"

"Ah, aku harus buru-buru. Sampai ketemu di rapat nanti. Jaa..."

"Tu-tunggu, kau marah?"

Hinata menggeleng tanpa menoleh,

"..."

 _'Sepertinya dia memang benar-benar marah.'_

 **.**

Gymnasium yang menjadi tempat mereka pertama bertemu itu kosong tanpa siapa pun. Kerumunan para gadis biasa menyoraki senpai favoritnya tak lagi terlihat. Anak-anak basket jua tidak ada di sana. Hanya tersisa lapangan yang sepi, dan seorang petugas kebersihan membersihkan lantai.

Padahal tadinya Hinata pikir gymnasium tempat yang tepat baginya menemukan Naruto selepas ia memastikan di kelas, pemuda itu tidak ada.

 **.**

"Are? Naruto?" kelereng emerald Sakura bergulir memandang Hinata. Tangan kanannya memegang mascara, sedang jemari kirinya menggenggam cermin.

"I-iya, apa senpai melihatnya?"

Sakura ialah gadis yang kemarin Naruto ajak ke kantin. Mereka berbeda kelas, dan katanya berteman sejak kecil. Tapi nyatanya, gadis itulah yang kini sedang ramai dibicarakan tengah menjalin kasih dengan Naruto.

"Naruto ya?" sela gadis berhelai pirang panjang di hadapan Sakura, "Kami tidak tahu sih dia ada di mana. Tapi yang kudengar, dia dan yang lain akan bertemu genk dari sekolah sebelah. Ah, mungkin tawuran."

"Ta-tawuran?!"

"Kenapa kaget? Bukankah cowok-cowok memang doyan hal seperti itu?"

 _Drrrr..drrrr..._

Di saat bersamaan, telepon genggam Hinata bergetar.

"...Tenten?"

 _Apa yang terjadi? Aku melihat Naruto-kun dan yang lain di pinggir sungai. Sepertinya mereka baru berkelahi. Kau... tidak apa-apa kan, Hinata-chan?_

"A-apa?"

 **.**

 _Drap_

 _Drap.._

 _Drap..._

Hinata bergegas ke tempat yang dimaksud. Sepasang kaki kurusnya membelah jalanan―menentang terik. Perasaannya kalut, hatinya khawatir takut suatu hal buruk menimpa lelaki yang amat ia cintai itu. Hingga tepat pada bantaran sungai iris lavender pucatnya mendapati lima lelaki berseragam serupa dirinya berkumpul. Semua terkapar beralas rumput, lebam dan memar mewarnai sejumlah titik di wajah tampan mereka.

"Na-Naruto-senpai?!"

Tak terlihat senang, Naruto justru terdengar mendengus.

"Mau apa kau?" dilihatnya Hinata turun dari jalanan yang memiliki posisi lebih tinggi dari bantaran sungai.

"Na-Naruto-senpai, kau baik-baik saja kan―"

"Menjauh!"

"Ah―" Hinata terjengkal, Naruto tiba-tiba mendorongnya.

"Mau apa ke sini?! Meledekku? Pergi! Wajah jelekmu semakin membuat luka di wajahku sakit!"

Semua yang ada di sana satupun tiada berbicara. Hinata seketika menunduk. Satu-satunya irama terdengar ialah, gemerisik rumput ditiup angin. Pemuda bersurai berma berdiri tak jauh di belakang Hinata pun menepuk bahu gadis itu. Meminta Hinata agar segera pergi mengingat suasana hati Naruto yang nampak kurang enak. Tetapi, Hinata justru menolak.

Tersenyum tipis, "Aku akan membantu sebisaku. Itu termasuk tugas pengikut bukan?"

Iris biru lautan Naruto membulat, Hinata melepas dasi yang melingkar pada kerah seragamnya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan bitch?!" Naruto kembali memaki, namun Hinata konstan enggan berhenti. Ia melingkarkan dasinya untuk menutupi mata Naruto.

"Dengan begini Naruto-senpai tak dapat melihat wajah burukku. Dengan begini luka pada wajah Naruto-senpai tidak akan terasa semakin sakit. Akan kuobati. Kebetulan aku selalu menyimpan plaster luka di tasku. Tak lama kok. Aku janji bakal hati-hati."

Kata-kata itu, untuk sejenak membuat hati Naruto luluh, dan membiarkan Hinata mengobati lukanya.

 **.**

 _ **My Scandal Girl © SunFlowers37**_

 **.**

Kelas yang awalnya dipenuhi meja dan kursi, kini didekorasi sedemikian inovatif. Beragam konsep berlomba siswa terapkan. Rumah hantu, maid cafe, negeri dongeng, hingga kapal bajak laut.

Pada halaman sekolah didirikan sebuah panggung besar. Rencananya panggung tersebut guna pertunjukan musik dan pesta kembang api.

Konoha High School, setiap musim semi, tepatnya tanggal 10 April, senantiasa mengadakan bukansai rutin guna memperingati hari jadi. Pemilihan Putra dan Putri terpopuler termasuk dalam ajang pengisi puncak acara. Event kecil-kecilan ini faktanya cukup menarik minat banyak siswa. Peserta yang berhasil lolos akan dinilai dari paras, kostum, dan vote yang dilakukan beberapa hari sebelumnya.

 **.**

Silau lampu panggung menyorot berbagai penjuru. Selepas malam tiba antusiasme pengunjung berpusat di depan panggung. Usai disuguhi pagelaran musik, kini giliran penobatan Putra dan Putri terpopuler menjadi ekshibisi. Naruto yang resmi dinobatkan sebagai Putra dan Sakura sebagai Putri, terlihat berdiri di atas panggung menyampaikan beberapa sambutan yang langsung disambut tepuk meriah.

Hinata, ia memandang dari bawah. Tersenyum lega karena Naruto berhasil memenangkan kompetisinya.

Rencananya seusai pemuda itu turun, Hinata ingin menyerahkan sebuah surat yang semalaman ia tulis menggunakan segenap keberanian. Bermula lusa malam, Naruto mengiriminya pesan 'terimakasih' karena telah menolongnya hari itu.

"Semoga Naruto- _senpai_ mau menerima suratku―"

"Apa ini?"

Surat yang ia pegang, tiba-tiba direnggut seseorang dari belakang.

Hinata terkejut. Ia berbalik, didapatinya si alis tebal tersenyam-senyum menggenggam suratnya.

"Hooo.. teruntuk Naruto- _senpai_?"

Namanya Rock Lee. Teman Naruto yang dikenal paling jahil.

"Ke-kembalikan!" wajah Hinata memerah. Ia merebut surat itu namun gagal.

"Aah, jadi ini surat cinta untuk Naruto?" Lee mengutarakannya keras, sampai-sampai siswa lain yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka menoleh bersamaan.

"Ke-kembalikan kubilang!"

Celakanya Naruto muncul dari balik panggung.

"Howa... Kebetulan sekali!"

Cukup bingung, "Ada apa?" terlebih ia melihat Hinata berdiri di belakang Lee.

"Mau kubacakan? ...sesuatu dari penggemarmu?"

"Sesuatu? ...apa?"

Lee mengangguk, "Dear, Naruto- _senpai_."

"Tu-tunggu―"

"...?"

"Terimakasih telah membiarkanku mengikutimu."

"..."

"Terimakasih mengizinkan diri ini mengambil beberapa bagian dari kehidupan sehari-harimu. Kau yang bagai langit―cerah penuh warna, sedang aku tanah gelap acap terinjak. Maaf, jika ini sedikit mengejutkanmu, Naruto-senpai."

"A-apa-apaan ini?"

"Tunggu Naruto, aku belum selesai!"

"Seusai kejadian di gymnasium aku jadi memperhatikanmu. Mengikuti gerakmu diam-diam, aku ingin mengetahui segala hal tentang Naruto-senpai. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa ini kulakukan. Sepertinya aku... sepertinya... HOWAAA? MENYUKAI NARUTO- _SENPAI_?! Ka-kau menyukai Naruto, Hinata?!"

Sorai riuh tak ayal menggema.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?!" Naruto menarik lengan Hinata kasar.

"Ah―"

"Puas kau mempermalukanku?! Seharusnya kau berkaca sebelum menulis surat sampah macam ini! Kau ingin tahu alasan mengapa aku membiarkanmu mengukutiku?"

"...Na-Naruto- _senpai_?"

"Kau ini polos, goblok, atau tak punya otak? Seperti yang terlihat aku cuma memanfaatkanmu! Enak kali ya, punya pembantu di sekolah."

Manik Hinata membulat,

"Jangan salah sangka deh. Perhatikan dirimu! Caramu berpenampilan, norak! Kau pikir pria sepertiku mau dekat dengan gadis jelek sepertimu jika tanpa tujuan? Tidur, lalu mimpi sana!"

Kata-kata yang membuat hati Hinata sungguh-sungguh terluka.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bulir yang sedari tadi ia tahan akhirnya lolos dari kantung. Naruto... pemuda itu keterlaluan.

"Menangis, huh?"

Terdengar tawa melecehkan dari sejumlah siswa.

Tak tahan, Hinata memilih pergi.

 **.**

…

 **.**

Tujuh tahun kemudian,

 **.**

"Hoo.. wajah cantik siapa ini?"

Blush on peach tipis melukis rona di pipinya dengan lembut. Kesan natural terarasa―tercermin dari warna-warna subtil yang ia pilih. Rambut indigonya dibiarkan terurai panjang dengan poni rata sebatas alis. Pencil Skirt hitam dipadu kemeja plus blazer, semakin menambah kesan elegan penampilan Hinata pagi hari ini.

Hinata?

Ia masihlah orang yang sama dengan gadis yang dibacakan suratnya secara sepihak di malam festival tujuh tahun lalu. Gadis yang dipermalukan oleh sang pujaan hatinya, hingga sekarang, 180° ia berubah bak orang yang berbeda. Tak lagi terlihat, tampilan kuno ala gadis desa dengan kaca mata tebalnya. Tak lagi terlihat, baju kedodoran dengan rambut yang berantakan.

Boleh jadi sekarang, jika ia berjumpa kawannya dulu, teman-temannya takkan mengenali dia. Kejadian memilukan waktu itu cukup membuat Hinata berkaca semalam suntuk. Pun akibat kejadian tersebut, Hinata bahkan sampai pindah sekolah. Ia memilih Nagano sebagai tempat tinggal baru. Rasa malunya yang tak dapat diukur, membuat Hinata membenci pemuda pirang, tan, berkumis, bodoh, mulut pedas, Uzumaki Naruto seketika. Bahkan harapan yang ia ingin sepanjang masa ialah, tak lagi bertemu dengannya.

 _ **Bruak!**_

"HINATAAAA!"

Seketika Hinata terperanjat. Ia menelan ludahnya berat. Bulu romanya meremang, suara itu: monster mata duitan yang bahkan lebih kejam dibanding dosen tergalaknya di Universitas dulu.

Wanita berbadan sintal, memegang kipas rotan, dan nota keramat: bukti tunggakannya yang tak membayar flat selama berbulan-bulan.

"Buka pintunya, sialan!"

Hinata menarik napas, "Tenang... tenang Hinata." Ia membereskan peralatan kosmetiknya terlebih dulu, lalu melenggang membuka pintu.

 _ **Cleck~**_

"Ha-hallo Tsunade-sama, hehe.." Hinata tertawa kecil―

 _ **Pletak!**_

Kipas rotan mendarat di keningnya seperti biasa.

"Tak perlu basa-basi!"

"E-hehe..."

"Mana uangnya?"

Hinata menggaruk-garuk belakang kepala, "U-uang? Uang apa ya?"

"Penyakit gagu awal bulanmu kambuh? Uang sewa flat lah, apalagi?"

"E.. u-uang flat? A-ada kok, ada. Uangnya ada Tsunade-sama. Tenang. Tapi, jujur aku belum membawanya. Masih di bank? Yah, di bank!"

"Kau hendak menipuku?" manik Tsunade mendelik.

"T-tidak kok. Benar. Tsunade Sama tahu kan, kakakku bekerja di Korea, dia kemarin mengirim uang. Nah ini, ini aku baru mau mengambilnya,"

"Pendustaaaa!" wanita paruh baya cantik itu mendorong tubuh Hinata keluar dari kamar apartemennya.

"Tsunade-sama?!―"

 _ **Blam!**_

"Enyah dari flatku, kampret!"

"Tu-tunggu Tsunade-sama, beri aku kesempatan. Aku berjanji akan menyerahkan uangnya nanti malam. Aku―"

 _ **Pletak!**_

Sekali lagi, kipas rotan itu mendarat mulus di wajah Hinata.

"Aku butuh uang, Hinata-chan! Kau tahu kan harga awat muda sangat mahal? Jadi aku tidak mau tahu, sekarang juga kemasi barang-barangmu,"

"Ta-tapi aku harus tinggal di mana? Aku tak punya tempat tinggal lain selain―"

 _Pletak!_

Tiga kali kipas rotan itu mendarat. Kening Hinata membekas merah.

Tsunade, ia tersenyum tipis, "Hooo... mana kupeduli. CEPAT PERGIII!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Terimakasih sebelumnya sudah singgah. Jika berkenan silahkan tinggal jejak. Fav/fol/review kamu bisa jadi akan mempengaruhi fict" naruhina kami selanjutnya ;-)_

 _Awalnya saya tidak menyangka, rencana untuk membuat oneshot singkat berujung pada multichap dan sebuah akun collab. Wkwkw, awalnya diri ini mengajak mereka berkolaborasi untuk membuat fanfiksi naruhina guna merayakan ultah ufi yang ke-2. Tapi tidak kusangka sambutan author" kece ini melebihi ekspektasi. Anak-anak yang asik, nyambung, dan sama gilanya._

 _Yosh, sekian cuap-cuap dari saya :v_

 _Sankyu ;-)_

 _~Salam_

 _Kimono'z_


	2. Chapter 2

Berita tentang biaya hidup di Tokyo yang sangat mahal ternyata bukan mitos semata, Hinata tak percaya ia baru saja kehilangan tempat tinggalnya.

Sambil terus mengumpat Hinata menyusuri jalanan bagian barat distrik Setagaya, salah satu distrik istimewa di Tokyo yang paling padat penduduknya.

Mencari pekerjaan memang sulit meski dirinya sudah dibekali pendidikan yang cukup mumpuni ditambah lagi skill yang bisa dikatakan ahli, tapi itu tidak mempermudah segalanya dalam mencari pekerjaan.

Bahkan Kakaknya Hyuuga Neji harus hijrah ke Negeri Gingseng untuk bekerja. Yah walaupun itu bukan karena tidak ada perusahaan yang mau menerimanya, tapi lebih karena Neji ingin mencoba peruntungan di Negeri Ginseng.

Dan sekarang setelah satu bulan menyandang gelar Sarjana, Hinata masih berstatus penganguran. Uang yang selama ini dikirim Neji habis, bahkan ia tak mampu membayar deposito untuk Flatnya, alhasil ia harus pasrah ketika Tsunade menendangnya dengan tidak berperasaan.

Ujung _Sunny dress_ yang Hinata kenakan menari-nari karena bisikan angin gugur. Entah kenapa trotoar sepanjang Gedung Entertaint berjejeran ini begitu panjang, ia mungkin bisa menumpang sementara di _Flat_ Tenten.

Hinata menatap gedung GY Entertaint, salah satu Agency yang menaungi artis-artis besar di Jepang. Sebut saja artis perempuan yang tengah naik Daun, Yamanaka Ino.

Artis besutan GY itu kini tengah ramai diperbincangkan hampir di setiap sudut Negeri matahari terbit.

Hinata memasuki gedung GY Entertaint setinggi 10 Lantai, Tenten menyuruhnya menunggu di lobby jika sudah sampai.

Hinata menatap kagum gedung yang terlihat keren ini, beberapa poster Artis terpajang dengan sangat besar nyaris merupai papan reklame yang biasa Hinata temui di jalan-jalan.

...

 **My Scandal Girl**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Special for 2nd Anniversary Uzumaki Family Indonesia (UFI)

...

.

.

.

.

"Hey sialan, apa lagi yang kau lakukan?" Seorang lelaki bertubuh tegap baru saja memasuki gedung, tanpa aling-aling pria itu duduk di samping Hinata sambil terus berbicara lewat telpon.

"Kau pasti memarahinya teruskan?" bentakan itu terus terdengar, Hinata sendiri tak nyaman mendengarnya. Beruntung keadaan Lobby tidak terlalu ramai, sehingga lelaki itu tidak jadi tontonan.

"Kau puas sekarang?, _make up artist_ mu mengundurkan diri sekarang!" Kekesalan terlihat jelas di wajah lelaki itu.

Eh, tadi Hinata tidak salah dengarkan? _Make up artist_ nya mengundurkan diri? itu artinya artis yang entah artis mana yang sedang dibicarakan lelaki itu, Hinata tidak peduli. Yang pasti lelaki itu pasti membutuhkan _Make up artist_ yang baru untuk menggantikan _Make up artist_ yang mengundurkan diri.

"Sekarang kemana aku harus mencari penggantinya, bodoh?"

Binggo!

Apa yang Hinata pikirkan ternyata benar, sepertinya keberuntungan sedang berpihak padanya.

Dengan tidak sabar Hinata menunggu lelaki yang mempunyai Tato segitiga terbalik di wajahnya selesai menelpon.

"Bisa-bisa aku terserang darah tinggi jika seperti ini terus," ucap lelaki itu penuh rasa frustasi setelah mengakhiri sambungan telponnya.

"Tuan..." ucap Hinata mencoba mencari perhatian lelaki yang tengah duduk di sampingnya. "Ku dengar dari pembicaraanmu, kau membutuhkan seorang _make up artist_? Aku mungkin...,"

Lelaki itu menatap Hinata penuh tanya, sebelah alisnya terangkat.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menguping." Hinata berusaha meninggalkan kesan negatif yang ada di pikiran lelaki itu, mungkin Hinata tukang menguping atau sejenisnya. "Kau bicara terlalu kencang dan aku mempunyai telinga, jadi sudah pasti aku bisa mendengarnya."

Lelaki itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menunggu kata demi kata yang terlontar dari Hinata. "Lalu?"

Hinata mengigit bibirnya ragu. "Aku mungkin bisa menggantikan _make up artist_ yang kau sebut baru saja mengeluarkan diri itu?"

"Memang kau bisa?"

"Tentu saja." ucap Hinata yakin, senyuman antusias tercetak jelas di paras cantiknya. "Kau boleh mengujiku dahulu, jika kau ragu."

"Tidak perlu," ujar lelaki itu santai.

Tidak perlu?" Hinata mengerutkan keningnya, tidak perlu karena lelaki itu tidak membutuhkannya? begitu _kah_?

"Kau ku terima."

Apa? benarkah? dalam hati Hinata bersorak riang, tapi ia berusaha tak mengekspresikan euforia kesenangannya. Ia tak mau membuat dirinya malu di perkenalan pertama ini.

"Melihat bagaimana penampilanmu yang sangat-sangat nyaman di lihat, ku rasa kau memang bisa diandalkan." Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya, "Inuzhuka Kiba."

"Aku, Hyuuga Hinata." dengan cepat tangan Hinata menyambut uluran tangan Kiba.

"Baik, berikan kontakmu. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti, kau bisa mulai bekerja besok." Kiba mengambil ponselnya dari saku celananya, menyimpan nomor yang diberikan Hinata. Kiba menatap heran pada koper yang berdiri tegak di samping Hinata. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku sedang menunggu temanku." Jelas Hinata sedikit kikuk, ia tak mungkin menjelaskan keadaannya yang baru saja diusir karena tidak membayar sewa _flat_ kan?

"Oh baiklah kalo begitu, sampai bertemu besok yah." Kiba bangun dari duduknya dan melambaikan tangannya ke udara.

"Akhirnya, aku punya pekerjaan." Hinata nyaris menangis bahagia penuh haru.

Ngomong-ngomong sudah hampir setengah jam Hinata menunggu Tenten masih belum juga menampilkan batanh hidungnya.

.

.

.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Tenten tak percaya, sementara tangannya masih sibuk mengiris sayuran untuk dimasukan kedalam ramen yang sedang Hinata buat.

"Mungkin aku sedang beruntung." Hinata menampilkan senyumnya, setelah menunggu Tenten hampir satu jam. Akhirnya Hinata bisa menceritakan semuanya pada Tenten, Hinata tidak bisa membayangkan jika Tidak ada Tenten ia mungkin akan tidur di pingiran Toko-toko.

Ternyata Tenten tinggal di sebuah appartement yang cukup layak dibanding Flat Hinata sebelumnnya, wajar saja. Gaji Tenten sebagai Staff keuangam di GY _Entertaint_ pasti cukup untuk membiayai hidup di Tokyo yang sangat mahal ini.

"Yah meski agak sedikit aneh ketika ia menerimamu begitu saja." Jelas Tenten, gadis itu selalu memiliki insting yang baik tentang suatu hal. "Aku hanya khawatir jika pekerjaannya tidak menyenangkan untukmu."

"Jangan terlalu khawatir." Hinata mematikan kompornya, menuangkan ramennya kedalam mangkuk perlahan. "Aku pasti bisa melakukannya, aku tahu kau hanya khawatir jika aku akan tersiksa dengan pekerjaan ini bukan?"

Tenten mengangguk, ia mengambil semangkuk ramen yang disodorkan Hinata, uap panas ramen masih menari-nari di atas mangkuknya. "Aku tahu, Hinata yang sekarang sangat berbeda dengan Hinata yang dulu. Kau sudah berevolusi menjadi Hinata yang penuh rasa percaya diri dan mampu mengurus diri sendiri."

"Terimakasih." Hinata tersenyum tulus. "Kau adalah satu-satunya sahabatku yang selalu ada untukku, seperti saat ini."

Tenten tertawa ringan, beginilah Hinata. Sejak berteman di _Senior High School_ mereka menjadi lebih dekat nyaris seperti saudara tapi tak sekandung.

.

.

.

.

Di sinilah Hinata berdiri, di lantai enam gedung GY Entertaint. Setelah di telpon Inuzhuka Kiba yang menyuruhnya datang tepat pukul sebelas siang di lantai enam.

Dengan menggunakan _Flowery Bodycon Mini dress_ berwarna putih ditambah _heels peach_ yang menyala, Hinata mengetuk pintu yang bertulisakan Inuzhuka Kiba.

"Masuk." suara baritone Kiba terdengar dari dalam, tanpa ragu Hinata membuka _handle_ pintu.

"Selamat siang, apa aku terlambat?" tanya Hinata begitu melihat seseorang yang tengah duduk di depan meja Kiba, pria berambut pirang yang tak Hinata kenali. Mungki itu artist yang akan dia tangani.

"Tidak, Hinata." Sahut Kiba, "Silahkan duduk, aku ingin mengenalkanmu dengan aktor yang akan kau tangani."

Hinata tersenyum simpul, rambutnya sedikit menutupi sisi pipinya saat ia menunduk mencoba menarik kursi di depan Kiba.

"Kau!" Hinata memekik kaget, baru saja bokongnya akan menyentuh kursinya tapi kali ini bokongnya bahkan tak sempat mendarat dengan benar karena ia cukup terkejut melihat pria yang katanya akan menjadi artis yang akan ditanganinya.

"Si Uzumaki Brengsek!"

Umpatan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Hinata, sementara mulut Naruto terbuka lebar tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan perempuan di depannya kini.

"Apa kita saling kenal?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah kebingungannya.

Oh Shit, jadi apa pria di depannya berpura-pura tak mengenallnya? Pria yang sudah mempermalukan Hinata di masa Senior High Schoolnya?

"Apa kau kena amnesia? Hingga melupakan MANTAN PENGIKUTMU, Uzumaki Naruto?" tanya Hinata dengan nada sarkastik, bahkan ia mendecih ketika Naruto masih belum bisa membalas ucapannya.

"Apa? jadi kau Hyuuga Bodoh yang cupu itu?" Naruto tampak terkejut ketika mengingat kilatan-kilatan masa lalunya. Bukankah dulu Hinata tak seperti ini? bukankah Hyuuga Hinata yang dulu sangat-sangat tidak enak dipandang.

"Kau mengingatnya Tuan Uzumaki?" dengus Hinata kesal.

"Tentu saja aku ingat, mana bisa aku melupakan gadis bodoh yang menurut begitu saja menjadi budakku."

Amarah Hinata nyaris meluap ke kepala, jika saja ia tidak butuh dengan pekerjaannya saat ini. Sudah pasti ia akan dengan senang hati memberi pelajaran pada mulut kejam Naruto. Sayangnya ia harus menahan egonya, dan sedikit menurunkan harga dirinya.

"Pria brengsek."

" _Wuahh_... Sebuah kejutan yang tak terduga, ternyata kalian sudah saling kenal." Kiba tersenyum lebar, ia mencoba mengurai tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan Naruto dan Hinata. "Ini akan semakin mudah jika kalian saling mengenal."

"Aku tidak mau dia menjadi _make up artistku_." Tolak Naruto tegas. Mana mau ia mempunyai _make up artist_ seperti Hinata. "Aku bahkan ragu dia bisa menjadi _make up artist_."

"Hei aku bisa." ucap Hinata menantang.

"Menurutmu aku akan percaya, setelah melihatmu berevolusi dari itik buruk rupa menjadi angsa cantik jelita? Kau pikir aku bisa percaya kau mempunyai keahlian bermake up? Jangan harap." Naruto menunjuk Hinata dengan jemari telunjuknya, tapi Hinata malah memegannya lalu memasukannya kedalam mulutnya dan menggigitnya kencang.

"Gadis bodoh." Geram Naruto, jemarinya terasa begitu sakit.

"Sejak dulu mulutmu tidak berubah, kata-katamu masih sama tajam seperti _katana_." Cibir Hinata.

Tawa Kiba mengudara membuat dua insan yang sedang beradu tatap itu teralihkan.

"Kalian sepertinya cocok."

"Tidak!" Naruto dan Hinata menjawab secara bersamaan.

"Baiklah terserahlah." Ujar Kiba santai.

"Aku akan menjelaskan sesuatu, di sini kau!" Kiba menunjuk Naruto, "Tidak mempunyai hak untuk memutuskan siapa yang akan menjadi _Make up artis_ _t_ mu, sepenuhnya itu adalah kewenanganku."

Penjelasan Kiba mau tak mau membuat Naruto bungkam dan senyum kemenangan terlihat jelas di wajah Hinata.

"Sebaiknya kita segera pergi, karena lima belas menit lagi kita harus sampai di lokasi pemotretan."

.

.

.

.

Hinata masih bingung bagaimana bisa orang sombong dan _a_ _rrogant_ seperti Naruto mempunyai banyak penggemar, masih banyak artist yang layak untuk diidolakan selain Naruto yang mempunyai mulut tajam.

Sepertinya para perempuan itu sudah dibutakan oleh pesona seorang Uzumaki, Hinata bahkan tak ingat jika dirinya juga sudah pernah dibutakan oleh pesona seorang Uzumaki bahkan ia dengan suka rela menjadi budak Naruto.

Rasanya Hinata ingin mengumpat dirinya sendiri jika mengingat masa sekolahnya.

Hampir dua minggu Hinata menjadi _make up artist_ untuk Naruto, selama itu pula Hinata mulai membiasakan diri dengan sikap kejam Naruto.

Pria itu selalu mengeluh dengan hasil _make up_ nya, padahal Hinata sudah melakukannya dengan benar. Bahkan Hinata mendapat pujian dari beberapa _photographer_ karena asil _make up_ nya yang nyaris sempurna sesuai tema.

Tapi Naruto dengan angkuhnya selalu menghina hasil pekerjaan Hinata, apa pria itu terlalu gengsi hanya untuk memuji dirinya.

"Aku tidak mau." Tolak Naruto, kali ini Hinata hanya bisa mengelus pelan dadanya. Sepertinya Hinata harus men _stock_ kesabarannya sebanyak mungkin.

"Jangan kekanakan, Uzumaki." ujar Hinata, pria di depannya kini tengah merajuk karena ternyata model wanita yang menjadi pasangannya tidak sesuai kriterianya, model itu masih baru terlihat kaku hingga harus melakukan pemotretan beberapa jam. Dan itupun belum selesai.

"Aku kekanakan?" Tanya Naruto, ia lebih memilih membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, ya kali ini mereka berdua tengah di kamar, di sebuah _Cottage_ yang dijadikan tempat beristirahat selama di Okinawa.

 _Assisten_ _t_ Naruto bahkan sudah tidak bisa membujuk pria ini, Hinata dengan segala rasa lelahnya akhirnya memutuskan untuk membujuk pria arogant yang selalu merajuk ini.

"Sejak dulu kau tak pernah berubah." Ucap Hinata, gadis itu melipat kedua tangannya. "Selalu saja memandang rendah orang lain, hanya karena ia masih baru bukan berarti ia tak berusaha. Gadis itu sudah semampunya berusaha mengimbangimu, mungkin saja ia terlalu gugup dengan tatapan tajam dari mu. Hingga ia hanya bisa menampilkan ekspresi takutnya."

Hinata menarik napas dalam-dalam ketika Naruto malah menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. "Seharusnya kau menunjukan jiwa profesional mu. Bukannya merajuk seperti anak kecil yang tidak diberi kembang gula."

"Apa kau bilang, Hyuuga?" Naruto langsung bangun dari tidurnya, apa Hinata sedang mengejeknya. "Anak kecil?"

"Jadi anak kecil mana yang mau bertelanjang dada selama empat jam, ketika angin musim gugur terus berhembus menempus pori-porimu?" Naruto melangkah mendekati Hinata yang masih berdiri tidak jauh dari sisi ranjanganya, Hinata mengenakan celana jeans di atas lutuk lalu mengenakan kaus V _neck_ berwarna _soft blue_. "Apa ada anak kecil yang dengan bodohnya mau berdiri seperti itu? Coba saja kau bertelanjang dada dan berdiri di pesisir pantai sana."

Hinata terdesak, Naruto sudah berada di depannya. Hanya terpaut beberapa centimeter. "Aku lelah, cepat keluar. Satu jam lagi aku akan kembali ke Lokasi."

Tapi Hinata tidak mau menuruti kata-kata Naruto, yang dilakukan tangan sialannya adalah menarik Naruto kedalam pelukannya. Hinata 8ngi melihat jelas raut wajah lelah Naruto.

"Maaf." Lirihnya pelan, ia lupa jika angin musim gugur sungguh dingin di tambah lagi mereka melakukan pemotretan di pesisir pantai. Tangan Naruto begitu dingin nyaris seperti es. "Mau kubuatkan teh?"

Naruto menggeleng lemah, entah kenapa ia begitu menikmati berada dalam pelukan Hinata. Kepalanya terasa begitu ringan bersandar di bahu Hinata.

Aroma lavender menyeruak menyusup ke hidungnya, wanginya masih sama seperti dulu.

"Isitiratlah dulu." ujar Hinata. "Aku juga mungkin akan tidur sebentar di sofa."

Keduanya masih terlihat canggung setelah Hinata melepaskan pelukannya, entah apa yang merasuki Hinata hingga ia bisa bersikap lembut seperti itu.

Hinata akhirnya memutuskan memejamkan matanya berbaring di sofa yang ada di ruang tamu.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih untuk kerjasamanya." Model bernama Fura itu membungkuk berkali-kali di depan Naruto.

Tapi Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman saja.

 _Dasar pria sombong_. gumam Hinata.

Para Kru sudah mulai merapihkan lokasi pemotretan, sementara Hinata malah sibuk memotret pantai yang terus menghamburkan ombak, ia bahkan melepas sandalnya hanya untuk meraskan pasir pantai Okinawa.

" _Aww._..!" Sial, Hinata mengumpat. Sepertinya ia menginjak kerang, dengan langkah yang sedikit pincang Hinata duduk di atas pasir.

Benar saja, telapak kakinya tergores rumah kerang. Hingga mengeluarkan darah.

Rasa perih menyerangnya, meskipun darah yang keluar sudah berhenti tapi rasa perih akibat kulitnya yang tersobek masih tersisa.

"Bodoh." Naruto tiba-tiba saja sudah berjongkok di depannya, pria itu menyiram kaki Hinata dengan air putih dari botol. Membersihkannya peralahan tanpa peduli ringisan-ringisan kecil yang keluar dari mulut Hinata.

"Terimakasih."

Naruto tidak menanggapi ucapan Hinata, pria itu malah membalikan posisinya memunggungi Hinata. "Naiklah, kau tidak mungkin berjalan dengan kaki pincangmu ke _Cottage_."

Tidak bisa kah Naruto meminta Hinata dengan sedikit manis? dasar pria tak berperasaan.

Dengan enggan Hinata akhirnya menaiki punggung Naruto, membiarkan Naruto menahan berat tubuhnya. Toh Hinata tidak terlalu gemuk.

.

.

Hinata masih berusaha menggapai panci yang terletak di _kitchen set_ yang sedikit tinggi, sebenarnya Hinata bisa saja memesan makanan di restoran yang ada di sekitar _Cottage_. Tapi rasanya memasak beberapa makanan dengan bahan yang sudah di sedikan di dalam lemari es akan terasa lebih menyenangkan.

Naruto masih betah menonton aksi Hinata yang berjinjit berusaha menggapai panci dalam _kitchen set_ , tanpa sadar sudut bibirnya tertarik membetuk sebuah senyuman. Dan ketika Hinata mencoba melompat untuk menggapai panci, tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbagan.

Sebut saja gerak reflek tubuh Naruto terlalu cepat, hinnga ketika tubuh Hinata nyaris mencium lantai tubuhnya sudah terlebih dulu menarik Hinata. Bukannya menyelamatkan, tapi justru tibuh keduanya malah terjerembab mendarat dengan tidak elitnya di atas lantai marmer.

Tubuh Naruto ditindih tubuh sintal Hinata, tangan panjang Naruto melingkar erat di pinggang Hinata. dan keduanya masih terpaku, tidak menyadari jika bibir keduanya saling menempel erat. Napas mereka beradu, saling bertukar oksigen yang mungkin akan memberi efek debaran tak menetu setelahnya.

Naruto rasanya ingin menggerakan bibirnya hanya untuk sekedar mengecap lebih rasa manis yang disuguhkan bibir Hinata, tapi sebelum niatnya terwujud Hinata sudah lebih dulu berteriak.

"Ciuman pertamaku, Dasar Naruto sialan!"

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 **A/N :**

Haloo alohaaaaa.

Well ini karya pertama saya buat kolab, Fyuuuh #elapkeringet.

FF ini dipersembahkan untuk Ulang Tahunnya Fan Page terjintah "Uzumaki Family Indonesia"

Yang belum like Fan Page itu, silahkan diLike. Ga rugi loh, malah banyak untungnya. Disana banyak NaruHina Lover tentunya.

Coba tebak diriku ini siapa? apa kalian mengenaliku dari gaya penulisan? /Pengen banget dikenalin/

Yaaap I am Kammora, Selingkuhannya Seunghoon yang paling kece.

Maaf yah kalo masih kurang dari kata sempurna, ini semata hanya untuk menghibur. Ya kalo gak menghibur itu mah urusan belakangan XD

Udah ah nanti kepanjangan lagi A/N nya, Pokoknya Happy Birthday buat UFI semoga tambah besar yah Fan Page nya :))

Coba tebak next chapter siapa? Hayooo Hayooo Hayoooo

Yang bener nebak dapet ketjup manis dari selingkuhannya Seunghoon XD XD

Oh Iya, FF ini sudah tamat sudah selesai sampai lima chapter. Lima author yang berkolaborasi kebagian satu chapter masing-masing. Diawali dengan _Kimono'z,_ dan chapter dua itu saya. (Kammora), Chapter 3-5 silahkan ditebak XD XD

Terimakasih buat readers yang sudah mengeprasiasi FF ini, kaliaaan luar biasaaaaa. Pokoknya _Kami_ sayang kaliaaaa XD 

Salam Hangat

Selingkuhannya Seunghoon. XD


	3. Chapter 3

_Jika kalian bertanya bagian istimewa mana dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang menjadikannya artis yang demikian terkenal, maka Hinata akan dengan senang hati menjawab; ia tidak tahu. Persetan dengan segala pesona yang dimiliki si pirang Uzumaki, ia sendiri bahkan sudah melupakan keberadaan pemuda itu di dunia ini hingga pertemuannya dengan Naruto satu bulan lalu._

 _Salah jika kalian berpikir bahwa seiring berjalannya waktu, sikap pemuda itu padanya mulai melunak. Salah besar. Waktu nyatanya tidak lantas membuat Uzumaki Naruto berubah menjadi pangeran berkuda putih seiring tahun berganti._

 _Pemuda itu masih sama. Ah, benar. Naruto memang tidak berubah. Ialah yang berubah. Ia bukan lagi gadis baik hati yang dengan bodohnya bersedia menjadi budak. Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Kini Hyuuga Hinata yang baru tidak akan pernah sudi lagi memuja seorang Uzumaki Naruto sekalipun pemuda itu adalah artis terkenal yang kini tengah digandrumi gadis-gadis seusianya._

 _Terhitung sudah sebulan ia menjabat sebagai_ _makeup artist_ _bagi Uzumaki Naruto. Dari segi manapun, daripada seorang_ _makeup artist_ _, Hinata merasa dirinya tak ubahnya seorang pesuruh biasa. Naruto tidak lagi mengandalkan asisten ataupun managernya, kini semua pekerjaan 'pesuruh' dilimpahkan padanya._

 _"_ _Maaf,_ _Sir_ _. Tapi pekerjaanku disini adalah sebagai_ _make up artist_ _. Kuharap kau tahu bahwa pekerjaan seperti ini sama sekali bukan bidangku."_

 _Ada sesuatu yang amat memuakan begitu Naruto memerintahnya untuk mencuci seluruh pakaian yang yang digunakan si pirang Uzumaki selama dua minggu terakhir._

 _Naruto tersenyum miring, "Kau tahu di zaman yang sekarang ini satu bidang saja tidak cukup, Hyuuga. Nah, Jika kau mengerti tugasmu maka pergilah." Naruto lantas mengibaskan tangannya tak acuh. Hinata bergeming._

 _Uzumaki Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Apa perlu kuulangi?"_

 _"_ _Tidak. Satu kali saja sudah lebih dari cukup." Katanya penuh penekanan. Hyuuga Hinata berbalik memunggungi Naruto sembari menahan diri untuk tidak mengutuk artisnya secara terang-terangan._

 _Hinata menggeram gemas. Lihat? Tidakah satu diantara kalian juga merasa sama kesalnya dengan Hinata? Astaga. Jika keadaan ini terus berlanjut, Hinata meyakini hatinya bisa menjadi seperti lapisan roti_ _pastry mille-feuille_ _yang remuk._

 _ **My Scandal Girl**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Special for 2nd Anniversary Uzumaki Family Indonesia (UFI)

.

"Ah, Kawan lamaku Sasuke."

Manik onyx gelap itu bergulir menatap sapir milik Naruto. Tanpa ada minat menjawab, Sasuke kembali menyesap sampanyenya tidak peduli. Tangan tan milik Uzumaki Naruto merangkul lehernya kuat. "Aku menyapamu dan begitukah caramu menjawab sapaanku, _Teme_?"

"Hn." Jawabnya singkat.

Kini Uzumaki Naruto tengah menghadiri sebuah pesta yang di selenggarakan salah satu statsiun TV swasta lokal. Segelintir artis papan atas juga datang. Dan sebagai salah satu artis sekaligus model yag tengah naik daun, Naruto merupakan undangan yang wajib ada namanya di dalam daftar RSVP.

Naruto mengambil segelas _Gin and tonic_ yang ditawarkan seorang pelayan padanya. Kembali berpaling kearah Sasuke dengan cengiran kecil. "Katakan padaku, apa yang membawamu kemari?"

Mata Sasuke menatapnya datar. Mendengus sekilas, "Kuharap kau tidak sebodoh itu untuk menyadari bahwa statsiun TV yang mengundangmu kemari menyewa hotel milik Uchiha."

"Ah, kau benar. Tempat ini sudah banyak berubah."

Sasuke merespon singkat. Yah, Sasuke benar. Sebenarnya ia sudah menyadarinya semenjak ia mendapatkan undangan. Pesta megah ini digelar di hotel Uchiha. Hotel milik keluarga Sasuke. Hotel bintang lima yang hanya bisa didatangi manusia kelas atas.

Sembari menggoyang-goyangkan gelas tingginya, Naruto menyenderkan punggungnya di dinding. "Kau sendiri?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Tsk. Kau terlalu banyak bicara." Jawab Sasuke terganggu. Naruto tertawa pelan, lalu mengamit lengan sang pemuda Uchiha kuat. "Ayolah. Banyak gadis disini dan kau memilih untuk berdiam diri di tempat ini? Tidakkah menurutmu kau terlihat agak menyedihkan?"

"Jika memang niatmu sedari awal adalah untuk menggangguku kusarankan untuk pergi."

Mata biru milik sang Uzumaki menyipit jahil, "Aw.. Apa moodmu seburuk itu, _Teme_?"

Uchiha Sasuke meletakan gelasnya di meja panjang terdekat. Merapihkan jasnya sebentar, "Kalau begitu aku yang pergi."

Apa semua Uchiha selalu seperti ini? Naruto tidak habis pikir. Maksudnya, ayolah! Ia hanya bercanda. _Geez_.

"Kau tahu aku hanya bercanda." Ujar Uzumaki Naruto malas. Moodnya yang bagus mulai menguap entah kemana. Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya kearah si pirang. Tatapan datar khasnya membuat Naruto jengkel–seperti biasa. "Katakan apa yang mau kau katakan atau aku akan pergi."

Naruto berdecak, "Baiklah. Kau menang. Akan ku katakan. Tapi –tentu saja– bukan disini tempatnya."

"Seberapa sulit?" Kini Sasuke yang bertanya.

"Sesulit aku tidak bisa melakukannya tanpamu. Aku membutuhkanmu. Secara teknis, Hal ini tidak dapat dilakukan jika bukan kau yang melakukannya." Naruto berkata dengan serius.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Ikut aku. Kuyakin masih ada kamar kosong di lantai tiga."

Sebagaimana Naruto yang mengikuti langkah Sasuke keluar dari _ballroom_. Seorang pria dengan kamera yang tergantung di lehernya mematung di tempat. Tangan sang pria terangkat naik, menutup mulutnya yang ternganga lebar. Wajahnya kian memerah pekat.

Astaga. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk menguping, tapi…. Aura macam apa itu tadi? Uzumaki Naruto –sang bintang yang tengah naik daun– itu bersama Uchiha Sasuke –CEO Uchiha crop sekaligus putra dari pemilik hotel ini?

Dan lagi, apa maksudnya _'aku tidak bisa melakukannya tanpamu'_?

' _Aku membutuhkanmu_ '?

' _kamar kosong di lantai tiga_ '?

Demi Tuhan! Ia –Oyashiro En, sebagai wartawan ulung– tidak akan melewatkan adegan ini. Berita ini akan menjadi _hotnews_ di majalah besok pagi dan kenaikan jabatan sudah ada didepan matanya. Ia tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk tidak membuntuti Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke ke lantai tiga –menuju kamar yang dimaksud kedua pria tadi.

.

"Apa kau punya minuman?"

Pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibir Naruto begitu Uchiha Sasuke berbelok menuju koridor. Tak ada jawaban. Dan hal itu otomatis membuat sang Uzumaki memberengut kesal lantas menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan si bungsu Uchiha. "Aku tahu kau tidak tuli, Sasuke."

"Ck, Berisik!"

Oyashiro En bersembunyi di balik dinding. Ia membidik beberapa momen dimana sang artis pirang melakukan kontak fisik dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Beberapa hasil bidikannya sangat bagus dan nampak sangat meyakikan siapa saja yang melihatnya bahwa Uzumaki Naruto memang memiliki hubungan khusus dengan CEO Uchiha _Crop_.

Oyashiro En tidak dapat menahan senyumannya begitu melihat hasil bidikannya yang dengan jelas menggambarkan kedekatan Naruto dan Sasuke. Ia tahu ia tidak boleh gegabah. Uchiha Sasuke memiliki intuisi yang tajam, salah-salah pemuda itu akan langsung mengetahui keberadaannya dan ia yakin seorang Uchiha macam Sasuke tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk menjebloskan dirinya ke penjara. Oh, ia sungguh tidak bisa membayangkannya.

" _Teme_! Benarinya kau! Kuberi kau kesempatan lima detik untuk menyerah atau terima akibatnya!"

Suara Uzumaki Naruto terdengar dalam, kental, dan bergemuruh di sekitar koridor yang sepi. Tentu saja sepi. Karena kebanyakan orang memilih untuk menikmati pesta di _ballroom_ yang terletak di lantai satu.

Dengan sebuah kamera di tangannya, Oyashiro En mengatur fokus kameranya dengan lincah. Ia tidak boleh melewatkan kesempatan ini.

"Waktumu habis- _ttebayo_!"

Dengan cepat, Naruto mengunci tubuh Sasuke diantara dinding dan lengan kuatnya. Oyashiro En bersiap dengan kameranya. Beberapa bidik foto telah berhasil ia ambil. Posisi Oyashiro En yang berada tepat di belakang Naruto membuat foto yang diambilnya menampakan sosok kedua pria disana terlihat seperti tengah berciuman.

.

.

.

.

Suara telepon menggema di kamarnya yang gelap.

Uzumaki Naruto menggerutu sebal. Pagi bahkan belum menyingsing dan ia sudah mendapat telepon? Yang benar saja! Ia bahkan baru saja tidur selama dua jam.

"Hall–" "APA YANG TERJADI DENGANMU- _DATTEBANE_?!"

Suara teriakan itu melengking dan membuat telinganya berdenging untuk beberapa saat. Ia mengenal suara ini. Suara dari seorang wanita yang amat di cintainya. Lagipula memangnya siapa lagi yang berani memotong perkataannya selain–

"Astaga _Kaa-chan_! Kau meneleponku pagi-pagi buta hanya untuk bertanya seperti itu?" tanyanya setengah mendesah.

"'Hanya' katamu? Oh, Tuhan. Aku yakin sudah membesarkanmu dengan baik. Seharusnya aku sudah bisa menduga hal ini akan terjadi semenjak kau mulai ber-"

"Tahan sebentar, _Kaa-chan_." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya. Sebenarnya apa yang dibicarakan Ibunya? Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti. Dan apa pula maksudnya _membesarkanmu dengan baik_? Hey, Ia adalah putra yang baik dan Naruto yakin ibunya tahu itu.

Naruto menguap sebentar. "Sebenarnya _Kaa-chan_ ini bicara apa- _ttebayo_?"

"Berhenti berpura-pura tidak tahu- _ttebane_!" Naruto menjauhkan _handphone_ nya dari telinganya. Ibunya bahkan langsung menjawab. "Jangan kira kau bisa terus menyembunyikan hal ini dariku–"

"Menyembunyikan apa maksudmu?" Potong Naruto tidak sabar. Sungguh. Ibunya memang berencana mengacaukan minggu paginya 'kan?

"Berani sekali kau menyelaku! Dengar ini, kalau kau benar-benar anak yang kulahirkan, cepat klarifikasi semuanya di depan publik dan selesaikan masalah yang kau buat. Kalau tidak kau akan mendapatkan akibatnya. Kau mengenalku dengan baik, Putraku. Dan kau jelas tahu kalau aku tidak pernah main-main!" **–tut-tut-tut**.

Sambungan telepon itu diakhiri satu pihak oleh ibunya. Naruto berkedip tidak mengerti. Astaga. Ibunya bahkan tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk bicara demi meminta kejelasan mengenai apa yang sebenarnya di bicarakan wanita merah itu.

Jika Kushina terus mengoceh seperti itu, lantas bagaimana bisa ia tahu apa yang mesti ia klarifikasi?

Uzumaki Naruto menghela napas berat. Tidak ada pilihan lain selai mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Jemarinya menari diatas layar handphonenya. Mencari nomor seseorang.

"Hallo." Sapa seseorang diujung sana.

Naruto berdecak sebal. Ia menyalakan lampu kecil diatas nakas kemudian menjawab, "Tidak usah berbasa-basi. Kau tahu apa yang mau kutanyakan dan aku menuntut jawabannya sekarang juga."

Helaan napas terdengar diujung sana. "Bukankah disini kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang dituntut untuk menjawab?"

Kening sang Uzumaki berkerut. Tanda bahwa si sulung Uzumaki heran. "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau tidak perlu mengerti. Kau hanya cukup menjelaskan." Untuk beberapa saat, Uzumaki Naruto baru saja menyadari perubahan nada suara pada orang yang tengah diteleponnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menjelaskan kalau aku sendiri tidak mengerti, Kiba- _teme_!" Jawabnya setengah menggeram.

Ia sedang tidak berada di mood yang tepat untuk menjawab teka-teki. Sungguh. Segala hal nampaknya semakin memburuk semenjak Ibunya memutuskan telepon secara sepihak.

"Maaf sobat. Kau mungkin sudah terbiasa menjadi Gay. Tapi aku tidak. Kalau kau tidak keberatan aku akan menutup teleponmu sekarang dan kembali pada _croissant_ ku yang sudah menunggu sedari tadi."

Telinga Naruto berkedut. "Apa?"

Kiba lagi-lagi mendesah, " _Croissant_ ku sudah–" "–Bukan itu maksudku! Gay. Siapa yang kau sebut gay?" Sambar Naruto cepat.

"Kau belum membacanya? Sungguh?" Dalam keraguan Kiba berusaha berbicara, namun lidahnya terasa menempel di langit-langit mulut. "Tapi.. Tabloit pagi ini berkata bahwa kau adalah seorang gay."

Mulut Naruto terbuka dalam jeritan bisu. Lalu, sepersekian detik kemudian, "HAAH?!"

.

.

.

.

" _Apa-apaan ini_?" geram Naruto tajam.

Tidak ada yang berani menjawab. Uzumaki Naruto hanya mencengkram ponsel milik asistennya erat-erat dan memberengut menyeramkan sementara ia kembali menatap foto-foto dalam artikel itu.

Ini benar-benar gawat. Berita terkutuk itu bisa menghancurkan karirnya sebagai artis kelas atas yang sudah ia bangun selama setahun terakhir. Dan masalahnya, jika hal ini tidak segera ia selesaikan maka mungkin ia akan langsung di depak dari managemen tempat ia bernaung.

Gay. Demi Tuhan. Yang benar saja! Seorang Uzumaki Naruto gay? Kenapa ia harus menjadi seorang gay kalau ada banyak gadis muda yang memujanya? Dan lagi kenapa harus si _Teme_ Sasuke yang menjadi pasangan gaynya? Malam itu ia hanya meminta bantuan sang Uchiha bungsu untuk melacak beberapa pengganggu yang berisiko menghancurkan karirnya –karena kebetulan kakak Sasuke adalah seorang polisi.

Tidak! Ini gila! Kalau sampai gosip sialan ini semakin menyebar, reputasinya akan turun seketika.

"Sial! Sekarang bahkan aku tidak tahu apa yang mesti kulakukan." Erang si tunggal Uzumaki.

Tiba-tiba Inuzuka kiba menjentrikan jarinya. Ia menatap Naruto dengan senyum datar, "Sederhana saja. Kenapa tidak kau coba untuk berpacaran?"

Naruto mendelik kearah manager penyuka anjingnya galak. "Kau pasti bercanda! Kau menyuruhku untuk berpacaran dengan Sasu–"

"Simpan protesanmu di akhir." Kiba memejamkan mata dan mengutuk si pirang Uzumaki dalam hati. "Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk berpacaran dengan si Uchiha, _Dobe_."

Naruto menatap Inuzuka Kiba dengan alis berkedut. Sedetik kemudian Kiba kembali melanjutkan, "Aku menyuruhmu untuk berpacaran dengan wanita."

Sejenak tidak ada yang bersuara. Uzumaki Naruto melotot kepada managernya.

"Itu bahkan lebih buruk. Kau pikir dimana kita bisa segampang itu menemukan gadis yang mau diajak bekerja sama?"

"Oh, kau keliru, Naruto." Kiba memperlebar senyumannya lalu menggerakan jempolnya kearah satu-satunya gadis yang ada disana. "Kita punya satu disini."

" _Hah?!_ "

Naruto tertawa kecil dan menggeleng-geleng. "Kau pasti bercanda, Kawan."

Kiba membalasnya dengan cengiran lebar. Pemuda penyuka anjing itu lantas berpaling kearah sang gadis, "Jadi bagaimana menurutmu, Hinata?"

Hyuuga Hinata terkesiap. Gadis itu meletakan tehnya dan beringsut mendekati Kiba dengan wajah tertekuk. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kalian rencanakan, tapi tidak! Jangan libatkan aku dalam masalahmu!" Tolaknya tanpa basa-basi.

"Aw, Kau di tolak mentah-mentah Naruto. Haha, Hinata, kau terlalu berterus terang." Kiba meringis geli.

Gadis Hyuuga itu mendelik kearah Uzumaki Naruto sinis, lantas berujar, "Sudah kukatakan bahwa aku sama sekali tidak berminat untuk terlibat denganmu. Apa susahnya mengaku bahwa kau adalah seorang gay jika memang begitu kenyataannya?"

"Hei! Kau tidak berhak menghakimiku!" Naruto reflek berdiri. Lalu ia mengacungkan telunjuknya kewajah sang gadis, "Dan aku bukan gay."

"Singkirkan telunjukmu."

Inuzuka Kiba berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak memutar bola matanya.

Astaga. Mereka mulai lagi. Tidak adakah orang waras disini selain dirinya? Sungguh. Pada kenyataannya ia sangat enggan untuk andil dalam pertengkaran Naruto dan Hinata, tapi sepertinya kali ini apa boleh buat.

"Nah, dengarkan aku." Kiba merentangkan tangannya guna memisahkan adu mulut antara Naruto dan Hinata. Pemuda dengan segitiga merah terbalik di masing-masing pipinya itu mengorek kupingnya sesaat. "Aku tahu kalian menolak. Tapi sayang sekali –aku harus mengatakan ini, Tidak ada jalan lain. Khususnya untukmu, _Dobe_."

Ia merasakan tatapan kesal Hinata yang mengarah padanya, namun ia mengacuhkannya. Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengutamakan perasaan perempuan.

"Dan Hinata. Kau berada disini karena aku. Jika saja aku tidak _menemukanmu_ saat itu maka mustahil kau bisa melunasi semua hutangmu." Kata Kiba datar.

Hyuuga Hinata terperangah. _Geez_ , Bagaimana bisa pemuda anjing itu berkata tentang hal memalukan seperti itu di depan Naruto? Ah, ia sungguh tak habis pikir. Dimana harus ia simpan harga dirinya setelah ini?

Tangan Kiba mendarat mulus di bahu sang gadis. "Karena itu, bayarlah aku dengan ini. Asal kau tahu, Jika si _Dobe_ ini kehilangan pamornya maka kaupun akan berakhir."

Hinata tidak langsung berkomentar. Sementara Naruto hanya menatapnya ragu. Seolah-olah gadis itu akan mencakarnya atau semacamnya. Akhirnya sang gadis Hyuuga bertanya kepada Naruto, "Apa untungnya rencana ini bagimu?"

Uzumaki Naruto mengangkat sebelah bahunya, "Aku tidak akan kehilangan kepopuleranku atau semacamnya. Pimpinan GY entertain inipun sepertinya tidak usah repot-repot merekrut komplotan untuk mendepakku dari sini."

Pada kenyataannya, bayangan Naruto yang didepak dari _agency_ ini terdengar sangat akan menonton di bangku paling depan jika saja kejadian itu benar terjadi. Tapi tidak. Tidak kali ini. Apa yang dikatakan Inuzuka Kiba memang benar. Jika gosip ini mengancam keeksistensian Naruto sebagai artis maka iapun akan berakhir. Lantas jika itu terjadi, darimana ia bisa melunasi hutang-hutangnya yang menggunung? Bagaimana ia bisa mengganti uang yang diberikan Neji padanya?

Hyuuga Hinata mendengus pelan dan menggeleng-geleng. Benar. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Baiklah." Jawab Hinata setelah berpikir cukup lama.

Mata Inuzuka Kiba berbinar senang. Seolah tidak menyangka bahwa Hinata akan menyetujui idenya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menatapnya dengan wajah yang kentara menyebalkan di matanya.

Uzumaki Naruto berjalan pelan mendekatinya. Pemuda pirang itu berhenti tepat sejengkal di depan Hinata. Menatap manik lavender miliknya lurus-lurus.

"Aku memiliki kesan bahwa kau memang sangat membenciku." Naruto sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya. Jemari panjang milik si sulung Uzumaki menyisir helaian pirang pendek pemiliknya. "Tapi aku percaya bahwa apa yang ingin kau katakan sekarang ini adalah… terima kasih."

Hinata mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Memasang wajah tidak mengerti. "Terima kasih?"

"Sama-sama!"

"Bukan itu maksudku!" Gerutu Hinata tidak sabaran.

Mengerti arti dari tatapan Hinata yang berkilat marah padanya, Naruto menghembuskan napas panjang, senyumannya masih terpampang apik–oh, tentu saja. "Kau tahu, Tidak semua gadis bisa begitu beruntung untuk jadi kekasihku. Dan kau, karena kebetulan saja kau adalah mantan pesuruhku di SMA, sepertinya kau layak diberi pengecualian. Ah, tidak. Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih. Sungguh. Tidak apa–"

Sedetik kemudian, Dengan atau tanpa bicara –maupun berpikir– Hinata menyikut perut Uzumaki Naruto keras-keras.

.

.

.

.

 _Uzumaki Naruto sudah gila._

Itulah yang dipikirkan Hyuuga Hinata begitu dirinya diseret menuju Konferensi pers satu jam setelah ia menyetujui usul Inuzuka Kiba untuk menjadi kekasih –palsu- Naruto demi menumpas gosip gay yang melanda si pirang Uzumaki.

Beruntung Kiba dan yang lainnya sudah menyiapkan pakaian dan _make up_ yang sekiranya pantas dipakainya–untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan Uzumaki Naruto yang notabenenya adalah artis yang sedang naik daun.

Hyuuga Hinata kini tengah duduk di belakang panggung sendirian. ia akan muncul dipanggung sesaat setelah Naruto menginstruksikannya untuk naik. Pemuda itu sendiri kini berada di garis depan –panggung acara– untuk meluruskan berbagai kesalahpahaman.

"Sebenarnya tidak seperti itu. _Teme_ –maksudku- Uchiha Sasuke sendiri sudah memiliki kekasih. Dan tentu saja itu bukan aku."

Sayup-sayup, Hinata mendengar suara Naruto dari atas panggung. Suara pemuda itu terdengar stabil. Sama sekali tidak ada nada gugup atau apapun. Padahal sebelumnya pemuda pirang itu terlihat frustasi.

Hinata meremas gaun pendek lavendernya pelan. Ia gugup –tentu saja ia harus mengakuinya. Ini kali pertama ia berbicara di depan banyak orang setelah beberapa tahun terakhir. Dan ini juga kali pertama ia –Hyuuga Hinata– diperkenalkan sebagai kekasih orang.

Mendesah pelan. Ayolah. Sebelum ini ia bahkan tidak pernah punya pacar. Ada perasaan menggelitik di dadanya begitu mengingat jika beberapa menit kedepan dunia akan mengenalnya sebagai kekasih dari si artis tampan Uzumaki Naruto. Ugh, membayangkan saja ia sudah tidak sanggup.

"Selain itu, Kekasihku juga tidak akan senang mendengarnya."

Suara Uzumaki Naruto lagi-lagi membuatnya tersentak. Suara riuh wartawan dan banyak orang mulai menyusul. Membuatnya semakin gugup. Hinata berdiri dari kursinya. Merapihkan rok gaunya yang mengembang halus dengan tangan.

Baiklah, inilah saatnya.

Gadis Hyuuga itu berjalan pelan hingga mencapai pintu panggung. Naruto nampak menyadari kehadirannya kemudian menoleh, mengembangkan senyum manis –yang membuatnya terpaku di tempat.

"Kemarilah." Seru Naruto pelan.

Cahaya kamera yang membutakan mata adalah hal pertama yang menyapa indera penglihatan sang gadis Hyuuga. Keadaan semakin bertambah riuh kala ia menoleh, menatap banyak orang di depannya dengan senyuman tipis yang terlihat canggung.

Dengan malu-malu, Hinata mendudukan dirinya di samping Uzumaki Naruto. Manik lavendernya bergerak gelisah dan menggigit bagian dalam pipinya tidak sadar.

Uzumaki Naruto membenarkan letak _microfon_ di depannya sebentar lalu berkata, "Gadis ini adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Dia adalah kekasihku."

Pekikan mendominasi ruangan. Hinata merasa ia akan tuli seketika jika ia bertahan lebih lama lagi.

Diam-diam, manik Hinata melirik Naruto. Ia bertanya-tanya. Bagaimana bisa pemuda itu dengan mudahnya berbohong dengan wajah seperti itu? Ia tidak mengeti. Apa memang karena Naruto pandai berbohong atau karena pemuda itu adalah artis yang sangat berbakat? Apapun itu, ia tidak mengerti –dan ia tidak berminat untuk mencari tahu.

"Kekasih anda begitu cantik. Lantas kenapa baru di beberkan sekarang?" Tanya salah satu wartawan.

Naruto tertawa riang sebelum menjawab, "Ah, Karena.. kau tahu. Hinata- _ku_ ini adalah gadis yang pemalu. Kami bahkan sama sekali tidak berencana untuk membeberkannya sekarang. tapi untuk sekarang ini, yah.. apa boleh buat."

"Bagaimana jika ada yang beranggapan bahwa ini adalah salah satu dari pengalihan isu. Maksudku, ayolah. Anda baru memperkenalkan kekasihmu begitu gosip mengenai anda gay itu mencuak kepermukaan. Apa menurutmu itu tidak aneh?" Wartawan lainnya ikut bertanya.

Naruto berdecak kesal. "Itu sama sekali tidak benar." Sangkal Uzumaki Naruto tajam. Pemuda itu menoleh kearah Hinata yang berposisi tepat di sampingnya. Tangan si pemuda pirang mengelus pelan puncak kepala sang gadis. Naruto tersenyum lembut seraya berkata, "Jangan biarkan itu mengganggumu, sayang."

Hinata nyaris tersedak salivanya sendiri begitu mendengar Naruto memanggilnya sayang.

Terkutuklah Uzumaki Naruto dan panggilan konyolnya!

"Lantas bagaimana dengan fotomu yang terlihat berciuman dengan Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Apa kekasihmu itu hanya settingan belaka?"

"Bagaimana bisa anda begitu saja memiliki kekasih, padahal selama ini anda tidak pernah telibat apapun dengan wanita manapun?"

"Apakah anda menyewa gadis itu untuk menjadi kekasihmu demi mengalihkan gosip bahwa anda gay?"

Tiba-tiba saja kekesalan Uzumaki Naruto nampak memuncak. Naruto menggeram sebelum Manik pemuda itu memicing galak kearah wartawan.

"Begitu menurutmu? Kalau begitu lihat ini!"

Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Hinata bahkan tidak diberikan kesempatan untuk berkata apapun atau memikirkan apapun. Satu-satunya hal yang mampu disadarinya hanyalah ketika tiba-tiba Naruto menangkup pipinya dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Hinata.

Hinata terperangah. Dulu ciuman pertamanya. Dan lebih buruk dari itu, kali ini pemuda itu lagi-lagi mencuri ciuman keduanya –didepan publik.

 **~À Suivre~**

 **A/N** : Hallo, semua! Bisa tebak ini siapa? Hehe~

Begitu pertama kali ditawari kolaborasi untuk merayakan anniversary fanspage Uzumaki Family Indonesia (UFI) yang kedua di facebook, rasanya mustahil buat nolak! Apalagi bersama keempat author lainnya yang kualitas tulisannya sudah nggak bisa diragukan lagi!

Saran dan kritiknya sangat diterima loh! Silahkan tulis kesan dan pesan –atau saran– di kolom review ^0^

Nah, apa salah satu diantara kalian bisa menebak siapa yang akan menulis chapter selanjutnya?

Tidak baik untuk cuap-cuap lebih dari ini maka satu kata saja,

 **Mind to Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

Kilatan blitz kamera wartawan seketika memenuhi indera penglihatannya. Hiruk pikuk teriakan histeris para wartawan yang tengah menyaksikan adegan langka ini seketika memekakkan telinga gadis dengan bola mata keunguan ini.

Wajar jika wartawan sehisteris itu. Sepanjang perjalanan karirnya, Naruto tak pernah sekalipun memperkenalkan gadis sebagai kekasihnya dihadapan khalayak umum. Apalagi sampai menciumnya dihadapan para awak media.

Naruto mahir dalam berciuman. Tak perlu diragukan lagi. Puluhan wanita sudah ia cium bibirnya, tapi itu hanya untuk kepentingan akting semata. Sebenarnya ini juga akting. Tapi para wartawan itu sudah terlanjur menganggap adegan ini adalah yang sebenarnya.

Hinata tak mampu bergerak. Tubuhnya seolah di kuasai oleh pria tinggi besar yang tengah mengecap manis bibir ranumnya yang merekah. Ini berbeda, berbeda dengan ciuman yang terjadi di resort Okinawa beberapa waktu lalu. Ciuman tanpa sengaja. Kendati itu adalah ciuman pertamanya, tapi yang ini berbeda. Naruto pria yang pernah ia puja dengan segenap hatinya, dulu. Hari ini melumat lembut bibir peachnya.

Entah ini hanya akting atau bukan, tapi Hinata tak punya pilihan selain menikmati ciuman memabukkan yang diberikan si pirang tampan ini. Kesadarannya seolah Hilang. Wajahnya yang di tangkup oleh tangan kekar Naruto membuatnya tak dapat mengelak. Yang Hinata lakukan sekarang hanya memejamkan matanya. Menikmatitiap sentuhan lembut bibir merah kecoklatan yang tengah melumat lembut bibirnya.

 **My Scandal Girl**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Special for 2nd Anniversary Uzumaki Family Indonesia (UFI)

" _Kami-sama_! Naruto ku hebat _dattebaneeeeee_!" Seorang wanita paruh baya berjingkrak diatas sofa yang sejak tadi dia duduki dengan nyaman.

Matanya membulat lebar menatap layar Lcd Televisi 82 inc yang terpampang dihadapannya. Uzumaki Kushina, ibu dari aktor sekaligus model yang tengah naik daun itu rela melewatkan doramanya favoritnya hanya untuk menyaksikan siaran langsung konferensi pers sang putera demi memulihkan nama baik keluarganya.

"Nyonya ada tak apa?" Seorang wanita dengan seragam maid sudah berdiri di ambang pintu. Asisten rumah tangga bernama Ayame itu langsung lari terbirit-birit menghentikan kegiatan memberikan makan rubah peliharaan sang Nyoya, begitu mendengar jeritan Nyonya yang menggema di seluruh mansion megah milik keluarga Uzumaki ini.

"Kau lihat itu Ayame...!" Kushina turun dari sofa yang dia injak. Menyeret Ayame ke hadapan lacar lcd televisinya. Dan menunjukkan adegan dewasa yang sedang di pertontonkan sang putera.

"Haaaahhh...!" Ayame menutup mulutnya karena terkejut. Tuan muda yang hampir setahun tinggal terpisah di appartement pribadinya, dan kemarin sempat digosipkan memilikihubungan spesial dengan seorang pria. Hari ini mencium bibir seorang gadis dalam acara siaran langsung. "Kushina- _sama_ aku terharu, ternyata berita yang beredar itu salah... Naruto- _sama_ bukanah seorang penyuka sesama jenis, dia mencium seorang wanita... hueeee.." Dengan tidak elitnya Ayame menangis bahagia.

"Kau benar Ayame..., aku benar-benar terharu, puteraku ternyata mencintai seorang wanita..., dia pria sejati... hueee.., impian ku untuk menimang cucu bermata safir akan segera terwujud..., _ttebane_ !" Terbawa suasana, Kushinapun menangis dengan lebaynya. Bahkan ia sekarang berpelukan dengan Ayame meluapkan kebahagiaan atas terbuktinya Naruto tidak mengidap kelainan sexual.

 **Bruk.**

Sebuah koper besar terlepas dari genggaman si pemiliknya. Uzumaki Minato, menganga dengan tidak elitnya. Dirinya yang baru saja kembali dari perjalanan bisnis di Milan dan kini baru menapaki kamarnya. Terkejut bukan main saat melihat perilaku aneh istri dan asisten rumah tangganya.

Tapi ada hal lain yang benar-benar membuat jantungnya seperti akan lepas dari tempatnya. Televisi layar datarnya yang menampakkan sang putera yang tengah menikmati bibir seorang gadis.

...

"Uhukkkk..!" Pria gondrong yang tengah duduk dihadapan laptopnya demi menonton _streaming_ acara _infotaiment_ dari tanah airnya tersebut tersedak _samyang_ instan yang hampir di telannya.

Penyebabnya adalah, acara _infotaiment_ Jepang favoritnya itu, menampilkan sang adik sebagai berita utama. Dan lebih parahnya lagi. Adik yang ia tinggalkan di Jepang itu, kini dikabarkan 'berpacaran' dengan selebritas tersohor di tanah airnya.

Dan saat ini layar laptopnya sedang menampilkan adegan dimana adiknya sedang berciuman dari bibir kebibir dengan sang aktor tersebut.

"Hinata, _Nii-san_ tak menyangka kau secerdas ini, Pilihanmu tepat Hinata- _chan!_ " Teriak Neji sambil mengepalkan tinjunya keudara, tanpa peduli bahwa teriakannya itu mengganggu tetangga di deretan flat sederhana yang ia huni di kota Seoul.

...

Bibir _peach_ mungil yang baru saja selesai dilumat itu, menyunggingkan senyuman terpaksa. Hinata, ingin sekali menonjok pria yang sedang tecengir lebar di sampingnya ini.

Naruto dengan tanpa dosanya melemparkan senyuman santai dihadapan awak media setelah mencuri ciuman keduanya. _'Wajahnya, benar-benar menjijikkan.'_ Umpat Hinata dalam hati. Ia seolah mengingkari betapa tadi dia menikmati lumatan lembut yang di buat oleh si Uzumaki pada bibir mungilnya.

"Nona Hinata, bicaralah sedikit. Kami ingin mendengar tanggapan anda." Hinata terkesiap saat salah satu wartawan memanggil namanya.

Pandangan yang sedari tadi terarah pada Naruto, kini perlahan teralih kehadapan awak media. Dan tanpa seketika sinar menyilaukan dari kamera para wartawan mengganggu matanya. Wajar ini adalah pertama kalinya Hinata berhadapan dengan awak media.

Melihat Hinata yang tak nyaman dengan perlakuan para wartawan yang terus memotretnya, membuat jiwa _heroik_ Naruto yang akhir-akhir ini sering muncul dengan sendirinya kembali terkuak. Naruto mengulurkan tangannya. Menjadikan lengan kekar dan punggung tegapnya sebagai tameng mutiara lavender Hinata silau akibat sorotan lampu kamera.

"Ayolah Uzumaki- _san_ jangan tutupi wajah cantik kekasihmu, kami ingin mengambil fotonya."

Naruto menoleh ke hadapan wartawan yang duduk di depan podium dimana dia dan Hinata duduk. Safir birunya menatap tajam pada para wartawan yang membuat Hinata merasa tak nyaman. Seketika ruangan pertemuan GY entertain itu menjadi hening. Tampaknya para wartawan itu mulai menyadari kalau perbuatan yang mereka lakukan itu keterlaluan.

"Kau tak apa?, Apa perlu ku hentikan konferensi ini?"

Hinata sedikit mendongak. Menatap safir biru sang Uzumaki yang kali ini terlihat menenangkan. Sesaat Hinata terpesona dengan kharisma yang Naruto pancarkan. Tapi rekaman bagaimana Naruto dulu memperbudaknya, dan menginjak-injak perasaan tulusnya, membuat Hinata menyangkal perasaan aneh yang kembali timbul dalam benaknya.

"Aku tak apa. Aku bisa menghadapi mereka." Jawab Hinata angkuh.

Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya. Seolah mengisyaratkan terserah. Dan membiarkan kembali wajah cantik Hinata terekspos kamera wartawan.

Hinata memasang pose secantik mungkin, agar para wartawan itu dapat mengambil fotonya dengan berbagai angel yang sempurna. Tak lupa sedikit senyuman angkuh yang tersungging di bibirnya.

"Hinata- _san,_ sudah berapa lama anda menjalin hubungan dengan Naruto- _san_?" Kali ini pertanyaan datang Oyashiro En, sang wartawan ulung penyebab semua kekacauan ini. Oyashiro sepertinya sengaja melemparkan pertanyaan semacam itu demi membuat sensasi baru lagi. ' _Kekasih Bayaran Uzumaki Naruto'_

Tapi berbeda dengan pikiran Hinata. Gadis ini justru menganggap pertanyaan wartawan ulung itu untuk membuat Naruto mengenang dosa-dosanya.

Hinata tersenyum kecut sebelum membuka mulutnya, menanggapi pertanyaan sang wartawan.

"Naruto- _kun,_ adalah _senpai_ ku saat aku menempuh pendidikan di _Senior High School_ , aku sangat menganguminya, dia adalah cinta pertamaku."

 **Deg.**

Tiba-tiba batin Naruto merasa ngilu, saat Hinata kembali membuka cerita masa remaja mereka. Saat dimana dengan congkaknya ia menginjak-injak perasaan gadis polos yang menganguminya.

"Dia adalah pemuda yang baik dan sangat menghargai perasaan seseorang. Kalian tahu, dulu aku tak seperti yang kalian lihat sekarang. Aku yang dulu adalah itik buruk rupa. Tapi Naruto- _kun_ berbeda dengan pemuda-pemuda populer di sekolah kami kala itu, dia tak pernah memandang seseorang dari penampilannya, Naruto- _kun_ adalah pemuda yang rendah hati. Walau saat itu kami belum berpacaran. Tapi dia sangat menghargaiku sebagai orang yang mengaguminya."

Para wartawan yang sudah menghidupkan alat perekam suara atau kameranya untuk mengabadikan cerita Hinata, mulai terhanyut dengan dongeng yang dikarang Hinata. Ya, dongeng, karena apa yang di ceritakan Hinata adalah kebalikan dari apa yang ia alami. Cerita Hinata adalah harapannya yang pernah ia gantungkan pada Naruto kala itu.

Sementara pria kuning yang duduk disamping Hinata, ia hanya memasang senyuman palsu sambil merangkul dan mengelus lembut bahu Hinata. Seolah ia sedang membenarkan dongeng yang di karang Hinata.

Padahal jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya terselip penyesalan yang amat dalam. Rasa sesal karena memperlakukan seorang yang peduli padanya dengan sangat hina. Naruto tahu, bahwa Hinata begitu membencinya sekarang.

Tapi gadis itu masih mau membantu menyelesaikan masalah skandal Gay yang menimpanya. Ya, walaupun dengan paksaan. Hinata harusnya bisa saja kabur dan mengundurkan diri. Karena ini sudah terlampau menyalahi kontrak kerjanya.

Tangan Naruto yang tak merangkul Hinata, seketika menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata yang berpangku di pahanya yang tertutupi bahan satin berwarna lavender. Naruto lalu menarik nafasnya, dan meraih _microfon_ yang ada dihadapannya. Ia berniat ikut bicara.

"Ketulusannya, kebaikan hatinya, dan kesetiaannya yang terus mengagumiku, membuatku merasakan kehilangan sesuatu saat dia jauh dariku, tanpa aku sadari aku membutuhkannya, aku tak mau menyia-nyiakannya lagi. Menjadikannya milikku satu tahun yang lalu. Walau aku menutupinya dari media. Tapi sungguh aku tak akan menyia-nyiakannya lagi."

Hinata ingin percaya. Ia ingin meyakini bahwa ucapan Naruto adalah dari dalam hatinya. Tapi Hinata hanya akan kembali menipu dirinya sendiri dengan menyimpan pikiran semacam itu. Naruto hanya sedang berakting saat ini demi memperbaiki reputasi dan menyelamatkan karirnya. Tidak lebih.

...

Pintu geser Alphard hitam itu tertutup rapat, sesaat setelah Inuzuka Kiba, sutradara dari drama percintaan picisan ini mendaratkan bokongnya di kursi kemudi. Dan deru mesin mobil seketika terdengar tepat ketika Kiba mulai melajukan mobilnya.

"Maaf sedikit terlambat, wartawan-wartawan itu terus mengorek informasi tentang kalian. Dan dengan sedikit bumbu ala dorama yang ku sampaikan sepertinya rencana kita berhasil."

Hinata menghela nafas kasar saat ia tak perlu lagi tersenyum manis dihadapan para pemburu berita yang sangat menyebalkan itu. Sejak tadi ia melambaikan tangannya sambil berangkulan manja dengan pria kuning yang duduk disebelahnya ini.

Naruto menyenderkan tubuh tegapnya pada sandaran mobil empuk itu. Meraih ponsel pintar miliknya dari saku jaket kulit yang menutupi tubuh kekarnya.

Hinata yang sedang sibuk menyeka bibirnya yang telah dikecupi oleh Naruto dengan _tissue_ , menoleh, saat mendengar gelak tawa cekikikan yang berasal dari pria kuning yang duduk disampinhnya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?!" Tanya Hinata dengan nada menantang.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan dari ponsel pintarnya. Menatap Hinata dengan tatapan aneh di tambah dengan senyuman aneh pula. "Kenapa di hapus?" Kini wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja. Naruto seolah dengan sengaja mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Hinata. "Bukankah kau menikmati ciuman tadi?"

Mutiara lavender Hinata terbelalak dengan wajahnya yang memerah karena Naruto kembali mengungkit ciuman drama itu. "Jangan pernah kau lakukan lagi tanpa seizinku!" Ancam Hinata sambil menunjuk hidung bangir Naruto.

Naruto mendengus geli, seolah mengabaikan ancaman Hinata. "Kita lihat saja bagaimana skenarionya. Aku tidak janji."

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya kesal, lalu meraih ponsel pintarnya yang ia simpan di _pouch_ kecil yang sedari tadi ia tenteng. Dan seketika mutiara lavendernya membulat sempurna ketika ia mendapati fotonya yang tengah berciuman terpampang di akun instagram milik Naruto.

"Kenapa kau mengunggahnya!" Teriak Hinata hingga membuat Kiba menginjak rem secara spontan.

Sementara Naruto, pria itu tampak tenang sambil mengotak-atik ponsel pintarnya. "Aku tidak mengunggahnya, aku hanya me _repos_ t dari akun salah satu wartawan. Kurasa itu akan membuat penggemarku senang.., dan kau juga bisa ikut populerkan, dan wow lihat, komentar mereka rata-rata berisi dukungan terhadapmu, wah kau harus berterima kasih padaku yang telah membuatmu tenar."

"Hapus!"

"TIDAK! INI PONSELKU HYUUGA!"

"HAPUS!"

"TIDAK!"

"HAPUSSSSSS"

"HENTIKAANNNN!"

Teriakan Kiba mampu membuat dua manusia dengan perbedaan rambut mencolok ini bungkam.

"Hinata, biarkan Naruto mengunggahnya, bukankah itu bagus untuk membangun opini publik. Dan kurasa mulai sekarang kalian harus mengurangi frekuensi pertengkaran kalian." Kiba tersenyum bahagia sambil memandangi ponsel pintarnya.

"Naruto, selamat, kau akhirnya bisa masuk dalam _reality show_ paling bergengsi di Jepang, oh akhirnya setelah sekian lama, kau dapat tampil diacara ini. Baru saja Might Guy, produser _Running Love_ mengirimkan _e_ - _mail_. Dia secara langsung memintamu dan Hinata untuk ikut dalam _reality show_ tersebut. Dan akan di siarkan secara langsung."

...

 _Running Love, Reality Show_ yang sedang naik daun seantero Jepang dan Asia. Program televisi yang digandrungi oleh masyarakat Asia baik dari kalangan remaja sampai ibu-ibu rumah tangga. Acara yang mempertontonkan duel kekompakkan antara dua pasangan selebritas ternama di Jepang.

Kendati banyak _agency_ di Jepang yang melarang artisnya untuk mengekspos kehidupan asmara demi kestabilan popularitas mereka. Tapi semenjak debut _reality show_ yang dipandu oleh Rock Lee, komedian sekaligus pembawa acara yang tengah melejit di Jepang ini mencapai _ratting_ tertinggi di dunia pertelevisian Jepang. Sontak membuat para selebritis di negeri matahari terbit ini berlomba-lomba memperkenalkan kekasih mereka ke hadapan publik.

Dan menjadi bintang tamu di _realty show_ yang sedang _go Asian_ tersebut, adalah tujuan utama mereka memperkenalkan kekasih. GY entertainsudah berulang kali mengirimkan artis asuhan mereka untuk menjadi bintang tamu di program televisi favorit tersebut.

Namun sungguh disayangkan. Artis sekaligus model yang menjadi anak emas mereka tak memiliki kesempatan untuk mengikuti _reality show_ tersebut. Sungguh sangat disayangkan, padahal produser dari _reality show_ tersebut sudah berulang kali menawarkan Naruto untuk menjadi bintang tamu.

Tapi kendala utamanya adalah Naruto belum memiliki kekasih secara resmi yang di perkenalkan di publik. Dan begitu kabar tentang status Uzumaki Naruto yang mengencani Hyuuga Hinata, menjadi _top_ _rank_ berita di Jepang, membuat produser acara _reality_ _show_ tersebut tak mau membuang kesempatan emas untuk mendatangkan Uzumaki Naruto bersama 'kekasih' barunya guna meningkatkan _ratting_ acara televisi tersebut.

...

"Siapa yang akan menjadi lawan ku dalam acara konyol ini?" Naruto melempar sembarang _run down_ acara yang baru saja di peroleh oleh Kiba ke atas meja _meeting_ GY entertain _._

Jika boleh jujur Hinata juga tidak mau mengikuti acara _reality show_ yang menurutnya norak ini, apa lagi ia tahu siapa pembawa acaranya. Lee, teman sekolahnya yang pernah mempermudah Naruto membuat dirinya malu.

Tapi apa mau dikata, jika dia membangkak, kontrak kerjanya sebagai _make up artist_ Naruto akan di putus secara sepihak oleh Kiba. Tidak, Hinata masih memiliki banyak hutang pada rentenir untuk biaya sekolah kecantikannya waktu lalu.

Hinata memutar matanya bosan melihat kadar arogan Naruto yang kian meninggi pasca konferensi pers tempo hari, Naruto seolah berada diatas angin karena karirnya yang kembali melejit. "Bisa kau kurangi tingkat keangkuhanmu Uzumaki?!"

"Kalau aku tak mau, kau mau apa?"

Hinata menyesali memulai pertengkaran dengan pria ini. Naruto yang duduk di sebelahnya kini memutar kursi yang ia dudukki dan kursi yang di dudukki oleh Hinata, hingga wajah mereka saling berhadapan. Dan parahnya lagi Naruto mendekatkan wajah menantangnya dengan wajah Hinata.

"Jauhkan wajahmu!" Telunjuk Hinata menempel pada jidat Naruto dan mendorong pelan wajah pria kuning itu.

"Tidak mau." Dan sialnya Naruto malah tersenyum tanpa dosa sambil memegang kedua lengan Hinata. Hingga usaha Hinata untuk menjauhkan wajah Naruto dari hadapannya menjadi sia-sia.

"Aku bilang menjauhhhh!" Hinata memekik kencang dengan telapak tangan yang tertempel sepenuhnya pada seluruh wajah Naruto.

"Khe khe khe..." Kiba terkikik geli, ia seperti tengah menonton drama komedi romantis secara langsung. "Kalian benar-benar lucu..., tapi kuharap dua hari lagi di _Running Love_ kalian tak seperti ini."

...

Edo Wonderland adalah sebuah taman hiburan yang dibangun oleh pemerintah Jepang bagi para wisatawan yang ingin merasakan langsung budaya dan kehidupan dari periode Edo.

Sebuah tempat wisata dimana pengunjung dapat melihat melihat replika kehidupan di masa Edo, baik dari segi arsitektur sampai segala perabotannya. Dan tempat ini di pilih oleh Might Guy sang produser acara _Running Love_ untuk menjadi lokasi syuting _special episode_ program televisi miliknya.

Wajah cantiknya masih terlihat mengantuk ketika kaki-kakinya turun dari Alphard hitam yang membawannya selama dua jam. Edo Wonder land, terletak di _Perfecture_ Togichi dengan jarak tempuh dua jam lebih dua puluh menit dari Tokyo. Membuat Hinata harus di jemput pagi buta oleh Kiba, agar tidak terlambat untuk syuting.

Ini adalah pengalaman pertama ia masuk televisi. Dan hal itu membuatnya tak dapat tidur semalaman. Wajar jika pagi ini dia raut mengantuk terpatri jelas di wajah cantiknya yang tanpa _make up_. "Huaaaa..., sudah sampai ya..." Bola mata Hinata terbuka lebar, tangannya terentang, mebiarkan udara segara memenuhi paru-parunya.

Tanpa Hinata sadar, ada sepasang safir biru yang tengah memperhatikan wajah polos Hinata yang tengah mengagumi pemandangan arsitektur masa Edo yang ada dihadapannya.

 _'Kenapa semakin hari semakin cantik?'_ Kepala kuning si pemilik safir menggeleng cepat. Ia menyangkal detak jantungnya yang berdegup kencang saat berada disamping gadis ini. "Aku perlu memeriksakan diri saat tiba di Tokyo." Memasukan tangan ke saku jaket _hoodie_ jingga menyalanya, Naruto berlalu meninggalkan Hinata.

...

"SEMANGAT MASA MUDA!" Teriakan memekakkan telinga itu menggema di seantero Edo Wonderland yang sengaja di kosongkan demi kepentingan syuting acara bergengsi ini. Rock Lee sang Pembawa Acara yang tengah naik daun itu siap membuka acara ternama yang kurang lebih satu tahun telah ia pandu.

" _OHAYOU_ _GOZAIMAZU_ , PARA LOVERS!, BERTEMU LAGI DENGAN SAYA ROCK LEE PEMBAWA ACARA PALING POPULER SEANTERO JEPANG..." Lee yang berdiri di teras rumah khas Jepang Kuno itu, berteriak dengan semangatnya, membuka acara.

"Ada yang berbeda dalam _Running Love_ episode kali ini, kalian lihat dimana aku berada?" Lee turun dari teras rumah tradisional tersebut, berjalan ke arah halaman luas rumah yang merangkap sebagai museum tersebut. " _Running Love_ episode kali ini disiarkan langsung dari Edo Wonderland. Dengan bintang tamu yang selama ini kalian tunggu-tunggu, tadaaaaaa..." Tangan Lee terarah ke salah satu pintu geser di salah satu sisi rumah. "Kita sambut pasangan teranyar kita, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata."

Bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu geser itu, tampak Naruto dan Hinata yang mengenakan pakaian ala-ala zaman Edo.

Naruto mengenakan kimono atasan berwarna abu-abu lengkap dengan _hakama_ hitam. Kening kecokelatannya di tutupi dengan ikat kepala warna hitam, dan di tangannya memegang sebilah _katana_ yang terbuat dari kayu bak seorang samurai sungguhan.

Sementara Hinata, tampak cantik dengan Kimomo _komon_ berwarna putih dengan motif bunga lavender. Rambut panjang sepinggangnya di gelung ke atas dan dihiasi _kanzashi_ lili putih.

Hinata memandang sang pembawa acara, ia belum dapat melupakan apa yang di perbuat Rock Lee, semasa mereka sekolah dulu. Salah satu orang yang ikut andil dalam menginjak harga dirinya.

Tapi pria itu tampak tersenyum tanpa dosa. Sepertinya dia sudah melupakan apa yang pernah ia perbuat pada Hinata dimasa sekolah dulu. Tapi Hinata tidak, dia tak akan pernah melupakan keusilan Lee yang membuka jalan untuk Naruto membully dirinya.

"Dan pasangan yang akan menantang mereka adalah...Taraaaaaaaaaa.." Teriak Lee dengan lebaynya sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu geser yang berlawanan dengan arah Naruto dan Hinata.

"Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke...!" Pintu geser itu terbuka, sepasang manusia yang tak asing lagi bagi Naruto dan Hinata berdiri berhadapan dengan mereka.

Sama seperti Naruto dan Hinata, pasangan arits dan Ceo yang cukup lama menyembunyikan hubungan mereka dari lensa kamera wartawan ini, juga mengenakan pakaian ala zaman Edo. Sasuke dengan kimono atasan warna abu-abu yang di padukan dengan _hakama_ biru dongker. Dan Sakura yang mengenakan kimono _komon_ merah bermotif bunga sakura. Rambut sebahunya dibiarkan tergerai tanpa hiasan _kanzashi._

N _a_ ruto mengumpat dalam hati. Sungguh tak disangka, lawannya dalam _reality show_ ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Pria yang sempat digosipkan memiliki hubungan spesial dengannya. Dan yang membuat hatinya semakin panas, sahabat Uchihanya itu menggandeng gadis yang pernah menolaknya di masa sekolah.

' _Sial, acara konyol ini mengundang si Teme sebagai lawanku, dan si merah jambu artis spesial pemeran antagonis itu, akhirnya dia mau mengakui si Teme sebagai kekasihnya setelah tiga tahun hubungan mereka disembunyikan.'_

"Baiklah, bisa kalian berempat lebih dekat denganku?" Jerit Lee bersemangat.

Naruto dan Hinata, serta Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan mendekat ke arah Lee yang berdiri di tengah halaman.

"Jadi, Uchiha- _san_ apa karena rumor tentang kedekatanmu dengan Naruto tempo hari yang membuatmu mau datang keacara ini?" Lee membuka wawancara singkat sebelum mengadu dua pasang ini dalam tantangan _games._

"Ehem..." Batuk sengaja Sasuke untuk mempertahankan kesan wibawanya, berbanding terbalik dengan kekasih merah mudanya yang bergelanyutan pada lengan kekarnya, menyerupai koala yang bergelanyut pada ranting pohon.

Sasuke membetulkan posisi _mini microfon_ yang terselip di kerah kimononya. "Sebenarnya kami telah lama menjalin hubungan yang sudah menuju jenjang serius. Tapi demi karir Sakura, kami sengaja menunda mengeksposnya di hadapan publik. Dan karena rumor kemarin cukup mengganggu kredibilitas ku, maka saat ditawari untuk menjadi bintang tamu di acara ini, aku dan Sakura sepakat untuk menerimanya, sekaligus, mengkonfirmasi mengenai hubungan kami."

 **Prok... Prok... Prok...**

Para kru _Running Love_ bersama dengan Sakura dan Lee, bertepuk tangan girang setelah Sasuke selesai bicara. Sementara Naruto, ia tampak tidak berminat dengan proklamasi hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura. Yang ia inginkan saat ini hanyalah kembali ke apartemennya di Tokyo dan menikmati hari liburnya dengan tidur sepanjang hari.

Sementara Hinata, iris keunguannya tertuju pada gadis bersurai gulali yang tengah bergelanyutan pada kekasih ravennya. Tangan putih mulus Hinata terkepal. Seolah ia menyimpan dendam kesumat pada Sakura. Tentu saja, artis merah muda itu juga ikut andil dalam kesialan yang ia alami semasa sekolah.

 _'Dia Haruno Sakura. Pemeran Misae saudara tiri yang kejam dalam dorama Lamentations Stepdaughter*). Khe, aku sangat benci melihatnya di dorama itu, dia selalu menyiksa Mizuki Nana, artis idolaku yang berperan sebagai adik tirinya, kau lihat hari ini Misae, penderitaan Nana-chan dalam dorama akan ku balas disini. Akan ku pastikan kau dan kekasih pantat ayammu akan pulang membawa kekalahan, biar kau tahu bagaimana rasanya malu seperti diriku dulu fufufufufufufufufufufu...'_ Batin Hinata sambil meremas-remas tangannya.

 _ ***(Lamentations stepdaughter : Ratapan Anak tiri)***_

...

Dan disinilah keempat orang ini berada. Di sebuah kubangan berlumpur. Replika tempat penduduk zaman Edo melulur kerbau-kerbau mereka.

Keempat orang ini tengah duduk di atas pohon tumbang yang menyerupai jembatan di tengah kubangan tersebut, mereka duduk seperti orang yang tengah berboncengan diatas sepeda motor. Si pria berada di depan dan si wanita yang duduk di belakang wajib memeluk pinggang si pria.

Bersiap untuk sebuah _games_ yang menguji kekompakkan mereka. Naruto dan Hinata serta Sasuke dan Sakura saling berhadapan dengan sorot mata yang mengincar kemenangan. Terlebih Naruto dan Sasuke, dua pria ini tak mungkin akan ada yang mengalah.

"SEMANGAT MASA MUDA _LOVERSSSSS_!" Lee berteriak kencang dari tepian kubangan. "Para gadisss!" Teriakan Lee di tujukan pada Hinata dan Sakura. "Dalam babak ini pria tercinta kalian lah yang menentukan, kalian hanya perlu mengikuti saja. Dan untuk para pria, tugas kalian adalah sampai di tengah kubangan bersama dengan kekasih kalian. Naruto dan Sasuke kalian harus menjatuhkan lawan kedalam kubangan bersama pasangannya. Pasangan yang mampu bertahan yang akan keluar sebagai pemenang dalam babak ini. Dan para gadis tugas kalian adalah memeluk dan menjaga keseimbangan kekasih kalian agar tidak jatuh. Dan ingat tidak boleh melepaskan pelukan. Jika pria kalian jatuh kalian juga harus jatuh. Jika ada yang melepaskan pelukan, maka akan langsung di diskualifikasi, dan lawan kalian yang keluar sebagai juara episode ini. Baiklah, kekarang mulaiiii...!"

...

Persaingan sengit terjadi. Dua pasang telapak tangan kekar berbeda warna itu terangkat dan saling mencengkram. Berusaha menjatuhkan satu sama lain ke kubangan lumpur yang berada tepat di bawah mereka.

Sementara dua wanita yang berada di belakang mereka di wajibkan memeluk pinggang mereka dari belakang dan menjaga keseimbangan agar pasangan mereka tak membawa mereka jatuh ke kubangan lumpur.

"Khe, mengalah sajalah _Dobe,_ dari pada aku mendorong mu dan kekasih dadakanmu itu kedalam lumpur. Lebih baik kalian menjatuhkan diri saja." Senyum remeh terpatri di wajah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Khe, kau pikir aku akan mengalah dalam permainan konyol ini, mimpi saja kau _Teme_!" Tubuh Naruto sedikit oleng karena menanggapi ucapan Sasuke.

Beruntung Hinata yang tengah memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang, mempertahankan posisinya agar tidak terjatuh. "Bodoh!, tak usah di ladeni, kita hampir terjatuh!" Umpat Hinata. "Dengar ya!, awas jika aku masuk kedalam lumpur itu. Akan ku-""

"Kau akan apa huh?" Tantang Naruto. Kini dia sudah tidak fokus lagi pada Sasuke. Dan malah sibuk bertengkar dengan Hinata.

Sasuke mendengus geli melihat pertengkaran Naruto dan Hinata. Ia memanfaatkan kesempatan tersebut dan...

 **Byurrrr**

Naruto dan Hinata seketika jatuh kedalam kubangan lumpur dan otomatis membuat Sasuke dan Sakura memenangkan babak pertama.

Sementara itu, pemandangan amat menarik terjadi di kubangan lumpur tersebut. Naruto terjatuh dalam kubangan lumpur dengan posisi Hinata yang menimpa tubuh tubuh atletisnya. Dan... Bibir mereka lagi-lagi tertempel. Ciuman tanpa sengaja kembali terulang.

...

Tanpa perasaan, Hinata menyumpalkan gumpalan-gumpalan kue mochi, kedalam mulut Naruto. Di babak kedua ini tantangan kekompakan mereka adalah menyuapi kue mochi pada pasangan masing-masing.

Dan Hinata, yang masih merasa kesal karena Naruto kembali mencium bibirnya tanpa izin. Dengan kejinya ia menyumpalkan kue mochi ke mulut Naruto, hingga aktor pirang itu tersedak.

Tapi tak sia-sia, di babak kedua ini, Naruto dan Hinatalah yang keluar sebagai pemenang.

"Uhukkk!" Naruto langsung meminum air mineral yang di sodorkan kru, sesaat setelah permainan itu selesai.

"Kau mau membunuhku hah?!" Teriak Naruto ketika hanya tinggal mereka berdua di teras rumah tradisional Edo yang menjadi tempat berlangsungnya suap-suapan keji itu.

Hinata mengabaikan pertanyaan penuh emosi Naruto. Ia malah sibuk membenarkan tata letak poni ratanya yang sedikit berantakan. Mereka sedikit berbenah penampilan setelah jatuh kedalam lumpur. Ia lalu tercengir lebar ke arah Naruto. "Itu hukuman karena kau kembali menciumku tanpa izin." Jawab Hinata santai sambil berlalu.

"Hei! Itu tidak disengaja!, mana boleh kau menghukumku!" Sia-sia saja Naruto berteriak. Hinata sudah berlalu menuju area babak terakhir _reality show Running Love._

...

Sakura dan Hinata tertunduk lesu. Safir dan Onix dua pria yang berdiri dihadapan mereka kini tengah menyoroti mereka berdua dengan penuh tuntutan.

Tak ada yang menjadi pemenang dalam _reality show_ ini. Mereka berempat di diskualifikasi. Semua itu karena ulah Hinata dan Sakura yang merusak _property_ pemerintah di Edo Wonderland.

Bukan hanya di diskualifikasi. Naruto dan Sasuke bahkan harus membayar denda cukup besar untuk ganti rugi rusaknya benda kuno era Edo karena kecerebohan dua gadis itu.

"Sakura, ayo pulang." Perintah mutlak dari Uchiha Sasuke.

"Tapi, Sasuke- _kun_ aku tidak salah, _shadako_ buruk rupa itu yang memulainya.." Rengek Sakura pada kekasih tercintanya dengan tangannya menunjuk ke arah wajah Hinata.

Merasa tersinggung karena wajahnya di tunjuk Hinata yang berniat menyusul Naruto yang sudah keluar dari salah ruangan istirahat di Edo Wonderland, mengurungkan niatnya. Hinata berjalan angkuh kearah Sakura yang bergelanyutan pada lengan kekar kekasihnya.

"Maaf, Nona, siapa yang kau maksud _Shadako_ buruk rupa tadi?" Tantang Hinata sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura.

"Kau ingat dia Sasuke _-kun_ , dia anak bodoh di _High School_ ku dulu yang dengan bodohnya menjadi pengikut Naruto _baka,_ lihat betapa kasarnya dia, wajar jika Naruto tak berminat padanya. Mungkin dia melakukan operasi plastik hingga cantik begini dan bisa memikat si _baka_ itu." Cerocos Sakura sambil bersembunyi di balik tubuh tegap kekasihnya.

"Khe...," Hinata tertawa mengejek. "Ternyata mulutmu itu selebar jidatmu ya..." Hinata melipat kedua tangannya di depan tubuh, menunjukkan bahwa dia bukan lagi Hinata yang dulu, Hinata remaja yang bisa seenaknya di injak-injak.

"Kau! Dasar Setan Beponi!" Sakura tak mau kalah, ia menunjukkan jati diri brutal sebenarnya. Beringsut dari balik tubuh kekar kekasihnya. Berkacang pinggang menantang si gadis indigo. "Gadis bodoh yang tak mendapatkan cinta pertamanya. Auuuuuuuuuu" Tiba-tiba Sakura terpekik kencang.

Tangan-tangan putih Hinata dengan piawai menjambak helaian sewarna permen kapas milik artis spesial peran antagonis ini.

Tidak tinggal diam, Sakura juga menunjukkan tenaga monsternya. Aksi jambak menjambak dua gadis cantik itu tak terhindarkan. Sementara Sasuke, pria raven yang menjabat sebagai kekasih si gadis permen karet itu tampak tak berminat sama sekali untuk memisahkan kedua gadis itu. Ia malah sibuk mengabadikan betapa besarnya tenaga sang kekasih di ponsel pintarnya.

" _Teme_!, Apa kau sudah gila hah?!" Naruto berteriak histeris, ketika ia kembali keruangan yang sempat ia tinggalkan, saat tak merasakan kehadiran Hinata. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat menyaksikan adegan jambak menjambak dua wanita yang sempat mengisi masa remajanya.

"Tak usah ikut campur jika tidak ingin menerima resikonya." Tanggap Sasuke tenang, dirinya masih sibuk merekam aksi jambak-jambakkan tersebut

Tanpa basa-basi Naruto dengan cepat memisahkan dua wanita itu. Namun malang bukannya berhasil melerai tapi...

 **Duakkkkkkkk**

Pria pirang tingg besar ini terjungkal dengan tidak elitnyamenghantam tembok kayu rumah Edo tersebut, niatnya ingin menarik Hinata, tapi malang, dalam sekali sentakan gadis berponi itu justru membuatnya jatuh terjungkal.

"Sudah ku katakan jangan ikut campur." Ulang Sasuke tanpa dosa.

 _..._

 _"Semangat Masa Muda ...!" Lee membuka babak terakhir dalam acara reality show tersebut. "Di babak terakhir ini, kalian harus menemukan gulungan rahasia yang telah kami sembunyikan di dalam istana ini. Kalian akan berpencar di dalam istana ini, jika pasangan kalian lebih dahulu menenukan gulungan tersebut. Maka otomatis akan langsung memenangkan hadiah paket liburan ke Paris! Sekarang berpencar!"_

 _._

 _Mutiara lavender Hinata melebar dan berbinar. Benda yang ia yakini adalah gulungan rahasia yang di sebutkan oleh Lee kini terpampang nyata di hadapannya. Dengan semangat penuh Hinata berlari menggapai gulungan yang di letakan di bawah meja upacara minum teh dan..._

 _ **Grep**_

 _Tangannya berhasil meraih gulungan itu. Tapi ia merasa aneh ada sesuatu yang menarik tangannya._

 _"Gulungan ini milikku Shadako!"_

 _Suara Haruno Sakura. Artis spesial peran antagonis yamg sangat tidak ia sukai, rivalnya dalam reality show ini._

 _"Aku yang menemukannya lebih dahulu Jidat Lebar!" Tidak terima dengan panggilan Shadako yang dialamatkan Sakura padanya. Hinata balas memanggil Sakura dengan ukuran jidatnya._

 _Pertarungan sengit tak dapat terhindarkan. Aksi tarik menarik gulungan itu kini kian sengit. Hinata mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk merebut gulungan itu dari Sakura. Begitu pula Sakura yang terkenal karena tenaga besarnya seantero Jepang ini tak mau kalah dengan orang yang pertama kali masuk televisi._

" _Kyaaaaaaaa..."_

 _Dua gadis itu berteriak kencang mengerahkan seluruh tenaga mereka. Hingga tanpa sadar tangan mereka yang tadi saling menarik di lantai, kini terangkat dan-_

 _ **Krekkkk**_

 _Bunyi patahan terdengar jelas. Akibat tenaga dua gadis ini yang terlampau besar. Meja kayu antik era Edo milik pemerintah Jepang patah jadi dua._

...

 **Tok Tok Tok**

Pintu kayu flat sederhana itu di ketuk kasar, hingga sang penghuni di dalamnya yang tengah tertidur dengan berat hati harus membuka kelopak mata sewarna lili putihnya.

Telapak kaki mulusnya mendarat di lantai, turun dari kasur yang menjadi tempat nyamannya mengarungi alam mimpi.

Hinata berjalan gontai menuju pintu flat murahnya. Dan saat pintu terbuka, alangkah terkejutnya ia saat melihat sekelompok pria yang mengenakan _hoodie_ hitam.

"Si-siapa kalian?" Tanya Hinata ketakukan.

"Ikut kami!" Perintah salah satu pria ber _hoodie_ hitam tersebut.

"Ti..., mhhhhhh..." Belum sempat Hinata mengatakan tidak. Tiba-tiba mulut mungilnya di bekap dengan saputangan yang di semprotkan obat tidur. Dan seketika pandangannya menggelap lalu kesadarannya pun lenyap.

...

"Hinata di culik!" Suara panik dari sang manager sontak mengalihkan perhatian Naruto dari ponselnya. Ia sedang menikmati hari liburnya dengan bersantai di appartemen mewahnya, setelah acara _Running Love_ yang tayang beberapa hari lalu mendapatkan _ratting_ tinggi. Walau berakhir dengan adegan jambakan rambut Sakura dan Hinata.

"Jangan bercanda Kiba, mana ada yang mau menculik wanita bar-bar seperti itu." Jawab Naruto acuh setelah sedikit melirikkan matanya. Kini pandangannya kembali terfokus pada _game_ yang tengah ia mainkan di ponsel pintarnya.

Tiba-tiba Naruto tersentak dengan suara ponselnya yang berdering. Nomor asing yang tertera di layar ponselnya membuat dahi Naruto berkerut.

Seingatnya tak sembarangan orang yang mengetahui nomor ponselnya. Tapi entah kenapa tangannya seolah bergerak sendiri untuk menggeser icon hijau di layar sentuh ponsel berlogo apel itu.

" _Kau_ _Uzumaki_ _Naruto_!" Belum sempat Naruto membuka mulut. Suara seorang wanita di ujung telepon malah memanggil namanya.

Kiba yang berada di depan pintu kini mendekat kearah sofa yang digunakan oleh Naruto. Naruto mengganti posisinya menjadi duduk, ia berinisiatif mengubah mode panggilannya menjadi _loudspeaker_ agar Kiba dapat ikut dalam pembicaraan.

" _Kami penculik Hinata!, jangan mencoba menghubungi polisi jika ingin Hinata selamat!_ "

Bola mata kedua pria ini membulat, saat mendengar Hinata diculik.

 _"Catat baik-baik alamat ini, datang kesini tanpa membawa polisi!"_

...

Dahi Naruto berkerut, dari balik kaca riben mobil _sport_ hitamnya ia memandang heran bangunan megah yang ada dihadapannya.

"Bukankah ini rumahmu?" Tanya Kiba yang duduk di sebelah kursi kemudi yang di duduki oleh Naruto.

Naruto menganggkuk, lalu menatap alamat yang diberikan oleh penculik yang ia catat di secarik kertas.

"Kau yakin tidak salah mencatat?" Kiba mulai ragu dengan akal sehat Naruto.

Naruto tak habis pikir, karena terlalu panik ia hanya mencatat alamat yang disebutkan penculik. Hingga di tengah perjalanan ia baru sadar bahwa alamat yang di berikan sang penculik adalah alamat mansion Uzumaki. Rumahnya sendiri.

 **Dug dug dug**

Seorang pria mengetuk kaca mobil Naruto. Karena ia kenal dengan orang yang tak lain adalah penjaga gerbang rumahnya, maka Naruto membuka kaca mobilnya.

"Tuan dan Nyonya sudah menunggu anda Naruto- _sama."_

...

Naruto menapaki kaki di rumah mewah yang menjadi tempat ia dibesarkan. Hampir enam bulan lamanya ia tak pernah kembali ke rumah besar ini, kesibukannya sebagai artis dan model membuatnya lebih senang pulang ke apartemennya yang terletak di pusat kota Tokyo. Distrik Shinjuku.

"Kau ingat pulang bocah!" Suara yang amat familiar membuat Naruto menoleh. Suara sang ibu yang sedang menuruni tangga diikuti oleh sang pria pirang yang tak lain adalah ayah kandungnya.

"Mereka menculik Hinata?" Bisik Kiba.

Naruto menaikan bahunya, tanda bahwa ia tak mengerti. Safir birunya mengikuti langkah pasangan paruh baya yang masih terlihat bak pasangan pengantin baru ini.

"Kenapa kau merahasiakan kekasihmu dari kami?" Suara intimidasi dari Minato membuat Naruto tersentak. Ia melupakan konsekuensi lain dari drama percintaan _settingan_ ini, keluarganya.

"Maaf...," suara Naruto terdengar lirih. Ia sudah membuat kedua orang tuanya kecewa.

"Kau selalu bilang pada kami, tak punya kekasih. Tapi, ketika kami mengetahuinya justru dari media." Ujar Kushina dengan nada kecewa. "Kau bahkan membiarkannya tinggal di flat murah. Apa kata teman-teman arisanku jika tahu, calon menantu Uzumaki Kushina tinggal di tempat seperti itu."

"Mulai hari ini Hinata akan tinggal disini bersama kami, terserah jika kau ingin tetap tinggal di apartemenmu." Putus Minato mutlak.

" _Tou-chan_ mana bisa begitu!" Bantah Naruto saat mendengar keputusan sepihak sang ayah.

" _Kaa-chan,_ gaunnya sangat cantik.., aku sangat menyukainya..." Suara sang korban penculikanpun menggema di ruangan luas itu. Hinata berlari kegirangan menuruni tangga. Dan sontak lansung masuk kedalam pelukan Kushina.

" _Kaa-chan?_ " Beo Naruto yang tak percaya Hinata memanggil ibunya sebutan yang sama sepertinya.

"Sepertinya orang tuamu menyukainya." Bisik Kiba kembali.

"Nah, aku senang jika kau memanggilku seperti itu." Kushina mencubit gemas pipi gembul Hinata.

Awalnya memang Hinata sempat ketakutan ketika ia sadar dari pengaruh obat bius. Dirinya terbaring di ranjang _king size_ dalam sebuah kamar mewah.

Namun, ketika seorang wanita bersurai merah, masuk kedalam kamar itu dan menampakkan senyuman keibuannya. Hati Hinata seolah menghangat.

Bagi yatim piatu sepertinya. Tak salah jika Hinata merindukan sentuhan kasih sayang seorang ibu dan perhatian seorang ayah. Dan entah kenapa ia mendapatkan semua itu dari kedua orang tua Naruto. Pria angkuh yang menjabat sebagai kekasih palsunya. Orang yang 'dulu' sempat sangat ia kagumi.

...

Tak ada pilihan lain bagi Naruto. Kushina, ibu kandungnya itu sudah terlanjur sayang pada Hinata. Membiarkan Hinata tinggal di mansion Uzumaki jika ia tidak mau di hapus dari daftar keluarga Uzumaki, begitulah ancaman Uzumaki Kushina yang membuat bulu tengkuknya menegang.

Hampir satu bulan Hinata menjalani pekerjaan tambahannya sebagai kekasih palsu Uzumaki Naruto. Selama rentang waktu itu pula ia tinggal di mansion megah milik keluarga pemilik kerajaan bisnis di bidang moda transportasi ini.

Pekerjaan sebagai _make-up artist_ Uzumaki Naruto? Tak perlu di tanyakan. Kiba tak sebaik hati itu untuk membiarkan Hinata menerima gaji buta. Hinata tetap menjadi _make-up artist_ Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hah... sudah selesai..." Hinata menyeka sedikit keringat yang membasahi pelipisnya. Ia baru saja selesai berkemas kotak mungil yang menjadi modalnya pekerjaannya.

" _Foundation, Bb cream,_ bedak tabur..., beres..." Hinata bermonolog. Tak sulit baginya untuk menjadi juru rias bagi Uzumaki Naruto yang notabenenya adalah pria sejati.

Tugasnya hanya cukup menyamarkan tiga guratan di pipi Naruto, ketika ia sedang syuting. Hinata tak habis pikir, kenapa para produser dorama dan perusahaan produk pakaian dalam dewasa yang di bintangi oleh Naruto, sangat terganggu dengan tanda lahir yang menyerupai kumis kucing itu.

Padahal jila boleh jujur itulah daya tarik Uzumaki Naruto, yang dulu sempat membuatnya tergila-gila.

"Hinata- _chan..._ " Suara lembut penuh aura keibuan itu mengalun merdu di telinga Hinata.

Kushina, ibu paruh baya bersurai merah itu tengah berdiri diambang pintu sambil melempar senyum padanya.

"Ada apa _Kaa-chan...?_ " Hinata menutup box mungilnya, lalu berjalan menghampiri Kushina.

"Kau akan pergi mengantar makan siang ke lokasi syuting Naruto, hari ini?"

"Tentu saja _Kaa-chan...,_ aku tak tega jika Naruto- _kun_ makan makanan katering yang belum tentu terjamin kesehatannya." Dusta Hinata dengan diiringi senyuman manisnya.

Ya, untuk mengelabui Kushina, bahwa dia tetap menjadi penata rias Naruto. Hinata berbohong pada Kushina bahwa maksud dan tujuannya datang ke lokasi syuting Naruto adalah sebagai penata rias. Kushina bisa menghancurkan lokasi syuting jika ia tahu bahwa sang anak masih memperkerjakan calon menantunya.

"Ah, kau sangat manis Hinata- _chan..._ , aku jadi tak sabar menjadikan mu menantuku.." Kushina memeluk erat tubuh mungil gadis berusia dua puluh tiga tahun itu.

Tanpa ia ketahui, bahwa Hinata yang sangat ia sayangi itu tengah menangis dalam hatinya.

 _'Ibu maafkan aku telah membohongimu dan Ayah..., aku hanya menginginkan kasih sayang orang tua yang tak pernah ku dapatkan, dan Naruto-kun yang sedikit peduli padaku. Aku tahu, ini seperti sebuah mimpi, dan sebentar lagi aku akan terbangun. Ibu, Ayah kumohon jangan membenciku jika kalian tahu aku bukan calon menantu kalian.'_

...

Tokyo Ritz Carlton. Hotel bintang lima bertaraf internasional yang menjadi salah satu penghasil devisa terbesar di Negeri Matahari terbit ini, adalah tempat dimana Uzumaki Naruto sedang melakukan proses syuting dorama terbarunya, dimana Naruto berperan sebagai mafia tampan namun kejam.

Dan di loby hotel bergengsi ini lah sekarang Hinata berdiri. Ia tak canggung ketika melangkah menuju kamar yang telah di pesan GY entertain untuk tempat artisnya beristirahat. Hal itu dikarenakan hampir dua minggu belakangan ini ia sering datang ke hotel mahal ini. Sebagai seorang penata rias yang akan mendandani artisnya. Sekaligus sebagai seorang kekasih yang mengantarkan makan siang.

...

 **Cklek**

Kenop itu berbunyi, diiringi dengan terbukanya pintu kayu bercat coklat tua.

"Hah kau datang juga Hinata, kenapa lama sekali...?" Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya membaca dialog dan beringsut dari sofa nyaman yang ia duduki, menghampiri Hinata yang bahkan baru sampai di ambang pintu.

"Kau tahu?, aku hampir mati kelaparan, menunggumu." Naruto menarik tangan Hinata. Membawa gadis itu masuk kedalam kamar megah itu. "Kau bawa bekalnya kan?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan seraya mendudukkan dirinya di sofa panjang. Tepat disamping Naruto yang baru saja mendudukkan dirinya. Hinata mulai menata bekal yang ia bawa.

"Kau, atau Ibu yang memasaknya?" Tanya Naruto tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari wadah petak berisi nasi panas mengepul yang di buka penutupnya.

"Aku..." Jawab Hinata datar sambil menata _katsu_ dan jamur saus tiram diatas nasi.

"Bagus, sekarang aku sudah lapar, Aaaaaa..." Naruto membuka lebar mulutnya, minta disuapi.

Hinata termangu melihat sikap kekanakan Naruto. Akhir-akhir ini pria pirang itu memang sedikit bersikap baik padanya. Berhenti memperlakukannya seperti pesuruh dan mulai menghargainya. Semua sikap sengak dan congkak Naruto malah berubah menjadi manja sekarang.

Dimulai dari ide Kiba yang menyuruh Hinata berbohong pada Kushina, mengantarkan bekal Naruto ke lokasi syuting. Membuat Kushina dengan semangat mengajari Hinata memasak. Beruntung Hinata yang hidup yatim piatu sejak kecil sudah terbiasa memasak. Sehingga masakan pertamanya cukup dikatakan lezat.

Dan sialnya hal itu justru membuat Naruto ketagihan masakan Hinata, bahkan pria pirang itu pernah dengan gamblang menolak bekal makan siang masakan sang ibu yang sebenarnya jauh lebih enak dari masakan Hinata. Tapi bagi Naruto bekal makan siang buatan Hinata berbeda, terasa spesial dan seolah hanya dibuat untuknya. Tentu saja, karena Hinata memasaknya dengan cinta.

Entah setan apa yang merasuki Hinata, semenjak perlakuan Naruto melembut padanya. Ia seolah kembali terjebak dalam nostalgia. Dirinya seperti kembali menjadi Hinata remaja yang sangat menganggumi Naruto. Tapi bedanya sekarang pria itu memperlakukannya dengan lebih baik.

"Hei!, kenapa diam saja?, cepat suapi aku, kau tak lihat aku sedang menbaca naskah?" Teriakan protes dari Naruto seketika membuyarkan lamunan Hinata. Gadis manis itu tersenyum tipis dan mulai menyumpitkan nasi serta lauk pauknya ke mulut Naruto.

Naruto membuka mulutnya kegirangan bak anak kecil ketika mendapatkan suapan pertama dari ibunya. Cukup aneh, akhir-akhir ini dia merasakan sangat bahagia ketika Hinata berada di dekatnya. Bahkan dia akan menjadi seperti cacing kepanasan ketika Hinata tak datang ke lokasi syuting.

Kendati Hinata tinggal bersama orang tua Naruto. Tapi ia dan Naruto tidak tinggal satu atap. Dengan dalih kemacetan kota Tokyo, Naruto harus tetap tinggal di Shinjuku pusat kota Tokyo.

Dan saat makan siang atau jika ada pemotretan, adalah alasan yang sangat bagus bagi Naruto untuk berdekatan dengan Hinata. Kendati kedua orang tuanya sering mengingatkannya untuk mengajak Hinata berkencan. Tapi Naruto memiliki gengsi yang sangat tinggi untuk meluapkan rindu pada Hinata hingga memanfaatkan keprofesionalitas seperti ini.

...

Safir itu menatap dengan seksama wajah bulat bak rembulan yang ada dihadapannya. Kegiatan Hinata yang sibuk membubuhkan bb _cream_ tipis pada pipi tannya, membuat Naruto cukup beruntung dapat memperhatikan wajah mulus Hinata tanpa disadari si empunya.

"Maaf mengganggu." Suara Kiba yang muncul dari balik pintu sontak membuat Hinata terkejut dan menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah Naruto.

"Sudah selesai." Hinata buru-buru mengemasi perlengkapannya dan duduk menjauh dari Naruto.

 _'Sial!'_ Umpat Naruto dalam hati karena merasa diganggu.

"Para fansmu menunggu di loby hotel, pihak keamanan sudah mengusir mereka, tapi-"

"Jangan usir mereka." Sanggah Naruto, padahal Kiba belum menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Kalau begitu mari kita temui." Naruto bangkit dari sofa sambil menarik tangan Hinata. Tapi Hinata malah diam tak bergeming.

"Kapan ini akan berakhir?" Pertanyaan Hinata sontak membuat mata kedua pria ini melebar. Naruto bahkan kembali duduk disamping Hinata.

"Apa maksudmu Hinata?" Nada suara Naruto terdengar berat. Ia nampak tak suka dengan pertanyaan yang baru saja di lontarkan Hinata.

"Mau sampai kapan kita membohongi publik?" Mutiara Hinata berkaca-kaca. Ia hampir menangis karena rasa bersalahnya membohongi para fans Naruto, juga Kushina dan Minato yang sangat ia sayangi. "Fansmu, bahkan orang tuamu menjadi korban dalam _setting_ an ini, tak merasa bersalahkah kau telah membohongi mereka?!"

Kiba menunduk mendengar suara parau Hinata yang hampir menangis. Ia juga ikut andil dalam kebohongan ini. "Aku rasa Hinata benar Naruto, pemberitaan hubungan tidak wajar mu dengan Sasuke bahkan sudah tak terdengar lagi. Tawaran iklan dan dorama mu kini kembali stabil, bahkan doramamu yang tengah tayang saat ini meraih rating tinggi."

"Apa maksudmu Kiba!?" Naruto menoleh, tampak kilatan kemarahan tergambar jelas di safir birunya saat mendengar tanggapan Kiba tentang hubungan Naruto dan Hinata.

"Kurasa untuk hubunganmu dengan Hinata, akan ku atur skenario agar kalian terlihat bermasalah, lalu saling menjauh, dan-"

"Keluar Kiba!" Suara Naruto terdengar begitu menyeramkan, tak seperti biasanya. Kiba yang selalu bisa mengatur Naruto kini diam terpaku. Ia malah menuruti perintah Naruto untuk keluar dari kamar itu.

"Rapikan riasan mu, aku menunggu di bawah, kau harus menyapa fansku."

Hinata berharap Naruto mengatakan sesuatu ketika Kiba keluar. Tapi Hinata salah. Naruto hanya menyuruhnya berias untuk menemui fansnya.

Air mata tak lagi terbendung di kelopak mata sayu Hinata. Ia kembali terjebak dalam permainan Uzumaki Naruto. Ia kembali jatuh cinta pada pria itu. Dan Naruto kembali mempermainkan perasaannya. Dengan cara yang lebih halus dari pada saat mereka masih duduk di bangku sekolah. Dan lebih menyakitkan.

 _'Sebenarnya apa maumu?, kau membiarkanku terus di sekitarmu. Kau tak menginginkanku, tapi kau tak mau melepaskanku, kenapa sesakit ini mencintaimu...'_

...

Hinata keluar dari lift. Setelah menghapus jejak air mata di pipi tembamnya dan mengoleskan _lip cream peach_ di bibir mungilnya yang nampak serasi dengan terusan selutut berlengan panjang dengan motif floral yang ia kenakan.

Dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian ratusan pasang mata fans Naruto yang menunggu di loby hotel. Mutiara keunguannya menangkap Naruto yang tengah berintertaksi dengan para penggemarnya. Meladeni permintaan para fans yang meminta berfoto bersama, sampai menorehkan tanda tangan pada poster dirinya.

Hinata tersenyum tipis melihat interaksi yang baik antara Naruto dengan para fansnya. Sebelum skandal gay yang hampir merusak reputasi dan popularitasnya. Naruto adalah selebritis yang congkak dan arogan pada fansnya.

Seperti sebuah tamparan. Skandal itu seolah merubahnya menjadi pribadi yang amat hangat pada para penggemarnya. Dan sepertinya keberadaan Hinata di dekatnya juga memberikan pengaruh baik.

Menyadari Hinata sudah sampai di loby karena teriakan histeris para fansnya, Naruto berjalan kearah Hinata, dan menggamit tangan putih mulus itu untuk lebih dekat pembatas yang memberi jeda mereka dengan para penggemar.

Naruto membimbing Hinata melambaikan tangan dihadapan para fans. Hinata yang masih sedikit canggung mencoba tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya. Tapi naas.

 **Prok**

Sebutir telur busuk mendarat dan pecah di wajah mulus Hinata. Gadis itu sontak terkejut dan ketakutan. Para _body guard_ mengelilingi Naruto dan Hinata. Menggiring sepasang manusia ini kembali masuk kedalam lift.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?, apa ada yang terluka?" Naruto memeriksa seksama wajah dan tangan Hinata.

Hinata tak terluka parah. Ia hanya menangis karena terkejut dengan prilaku para _haters_ nya. Ya, tidak semua fans Naruto yang senang dengan berita ia menjadi kekasih Uzumaki Naruto. Beberapa fans yang menganggap Hinata tak pantas untuk Naruto kerap kali menghujatnya di media sosial.

Tapi hari ini adalah yang terparah. Ia di permalukan di hadapan umum. "Hiks...Hiks..." Hinata menangis. Dan sontak Naruto yang tengah membersihkan wajah Hinata dengan jas mahalnya tiba-tiba terkesiap. Tangannya dengan cekatan membawa Hinata kedalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Ssssttttt, jangan menangis, aku akan meminta pihak hotel untuk mencari pelakunya dan menyuruhnya minta maaf padamu dihadapan media." Tangan sewarna madu Naruto dengan lembut mengelus surai indigo si gadis. Ada perasaan tak rela dihatinya ketika melihat Hinata menangis. Ia seolah lupa bahwa beberapa tahun yang lalu ia pernah membuat gadis itu menangis lebih hebat dari hari ini. Bahkan hingga menorehkan trauma di hati Hinata.

"Aku mau pulang saja..." Cicit Hinata dalam pelukan Naruto.

...

"Kau yakin mau pulang sekarang, tak menungguku selesai dulu?"

Hinata menggeleng dari dalam sedan hitam yang siap membawanya, dan dengan berat hati Naruto menutup mobil hitam sang ayah yang di persiapkan khusus untuk mengantar jemput Hinata.

Naruto sebenarnya ingin menemani Hinata pulang kerumah orang tuanya. Tapi sutradara menyebalkan itu tak memberinya izin. Ia harus menyelesaikan syuting beberapa adegan terlebih dahulu.

"Jangan menangis lagi, kau sangat terlihat jelek." Naruto menoel lembut pipi tembam Hinata, dari luar jendela mobil yang belum tertutup. "Aku akan menginap di mansion Uzumaki malam ini." Tangannya mengusak sayang helaian kelam milik Hinata.

Tanpa Naruto sadari perlakuannya justru membuat hati Hinata semakin sakit. Ia kembali tenggelam dalam perasaannya sendiri.

...

Kaki Naruto baru saja menginjak lantai mansion Uzumaki saat dihadapannya berdiri sang ibu dengan berkacak pinggang sambil melotot. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada menantuku?" Tanya Kushina tanpa basa-basi.

"Maksud ibu apa?"

Minato yang berdiri disamping Kushina menghela nafas, melihat kepolosan puteranya. "Kau tidak tahu?"

Naruto menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan sang ayah.

"Hinata beberapa jam yang lalu menelepon. Dia mau tinggal di flatnya dulu untuk sementara waktu." Jawab Minato dengan nada kecewa.

...

Pagi harinya, setelah semalaman suntuk mendengar ocehan sang ibu yang terus menyalahkan dirinya atas kepergian Hinata dari mansion Uzumaki. Naruto tak mau membuang waktu. Ia langsung menghampiri flat sederhana Hinata yang kembali ia tempati setelah acara pengusiran tempo hari.

"Kumohon jangan ambil barang-barangku... aku berjanji akan melunasi semuanya..., ini peninggalan dari orang tuaku..."

Naruto tampak terkejut dengan pemandangan yang tersaji dihadapannya saat ia baru saja naik kelantai dua tempat dimana flat Hinata berada.

Delapan orang mengenakan kemeja hitam, tampak mengeluarkan satu persatu perabotan Hinata dari dalam flatnya. Tanpa mempedulikan Hinata yang meminta mereka untuk berhenti.

"Kau enak-enakan tinggal di mansion mewah, sementara hutangmu dan bunganya belum terbayar! Kau itu pacar artis terkenalkan? Kenapa tidak meminta pacarmu melunasi hutangmu!"

"Hentikan!" Telinga Naruto terasa panas saat mendengar pria kasar itu membentak Hinata. Ia berjalan dengan penuh emosi ke kerumunan penagih hutang itu.

"Ini, tulis berapa Yen yang kau mau!" Naruto mengeluarkan selembar cek kosong yang telah ia tanda tangani sebelumnya, dan menempelkan di jidat sang penagih itu. "Enyah dari sini dan jangan mengganggunya lagi!"

.

Hinata masih sibuk memindahkan barang-barangnya yang di obrak abrik oleh para penagih hutang ke dalam flat kecil sewaannya. Naruto tak diam saja. Sebagai seorang pria ia membantu Hinata memindahkan perabotan-perabotan sederhana itu.

"Terimakasih." Hinata membungkuk di hadapan Naruto setelah selesai membereskan rumahnya.

"Hanya terimakasih? Aku sudah membantu melunasi hutangmu dan mengangkat barang-barangmu, hanya mendapatkan ucapan terimakasih?" Naruto tidak terima. Ucapan terimakasih Hinata itu seolah kalimat pengusir dari Hinata.

"Kau boleh memotong gajiku nanti." Jawab Hinata datar.

"Tak perlu. Aku hanya minta masakan buatanmu. Aku semalam kembali ke mansion. Kau tak ada disana. Ibu bahkan marah padaku dan tak membuatkanku sarapan. Aku lapar."

"Kau biasanya hanya minum air putih di pagi hari demi otot-ototmu itu." Sungguh Hinata hanya ingin Naruto cepat pergi sekarang. Ia tak mau hatinya semakin terhanyut dengan permainan Naruto. Ya Hinata berpikir, Naruto hanya akan mempermainkannya kembali sama seperti saat mereka masih duduk dibangku sekolah.

"Tapi aku lapar." Jawab Naruto mutlak.

...

Safir biru Naruto menyusuri tiap sudut ruangan flat sederhana Hinata. Gadis itu sedang memasak sesuatu di dapur yang hanya dibatasi oleh tirai, membuat Naruto dengan leluasa memperhatikan bingkai-bingkai piagam penghargaan yang terpajang di dinding.

Hinata mengikuti berbagai kursus, _work shop_ dan seminar tata rias, dan kepribadian. Inilah jawaban dari pertanyaan Naruto, kenapa si itik buruk rupa yang selalu ia bully di masa sekolah kini berubah menjadi angsa cantik. Hinata bekerja keras untuk itu semua. Bahkan membuatnya harus terlilit hutang. Ia bahkan sempat di usir dari flat ini karena semua uang kiriman sang kakak ia pergunakan untuk membeli prodak perawatan mahal.

"Makananmu sudah siap."

Naruto menoleh saat mendengar suara Hinata. Gadis itu tengah meletakan semangkuk ramen mengepul di atas meja pendek.

Naruto berjalan menuju meja itu dan duduk dihadapan Hinata berbataskan meja. "Kau tidak makan?"

"Aku sudah kenyang." Jawab Hinata datar.

"Kau kenapa?" Naruto mengurungkan niatnya untuk makan. Ia lebih tertarik untuk berbicara lebih banyak dengan Hinata.

"Tak apa." Lagi, jawaban dingin yang keluar dari mulut Hinata.

"Pulanglah, Ibu mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Ini rumahku. Dan Bibi Kushina, beliau harus terbiasa tanpa aku. Semua ini harus berakhir." Hinata sadar diri. Dia tahu pada akhirnya dia tak bisa terus memanggil Kushina dengan sebutan Ibu.

"Jangan bahas itu lagi."

"Aku tak mau terlibat dalam masalahmu lagi. Aku mendapat tawaran menjadi penata rias di sebuah salon. Lagi pula kontrakku di agensimu akan segera berakhir. Kau tak perlu takut. Aku akan membayar hutangku padamu."

"Tak perlu. Semua hutang itu, akulah penyebabnya." Naruto tertunduk. Menyadari kesalahan yang pernah dia perbuat hingga menorehkan trauma di hati Hinata. "Maaf..." Kepala Naruto tertunduk. Menatap ubin-ubin dingin. Seketika kenangan saat ia memperlakukan Hinata layaknya seperti kacung, menginjak-nginjak perasaan tulus gadis itu, hingga mempermalukannya dihadapam banyak orang, kembali terngiang di otaknya.

"Tak perlu di ungkit lagi Uzumaki- _san._ Itu sudah lama berlalu."

Naruto tersenyum miris. Ada rasa perih yang menghujam batinya. _'Ini kah yang dirasakan Hinata dulu?, tidak aku bahkan lebih tega padanya saat itu, ini tak sebanding dengan apa yang ia alami.'_

Kaki jenjang Naruto mengikuti langkah Hinata menuju dapur. Membalik cepat tubuh mungil itu hingga mereka saling berhadapan.

Lavender dan safir itu saling beradu. Ada pancaran cinta yang diingkari dari sorot mata keduanya. Hingga tanpa sadar kedua tangan Naruto terangkat, menangkup lembut pipi merah Hinata, dan bibirnya kembali menempel dengan bibir ranum Hinata.

Berbeda dengan ciuman-ciuman sebelumnya. Ciuman ini bukan muncul karena ketidaksengajaan. Bukan karena sebuah tuntutan agency. Ciuman ini Naruto berikan dengan tulus pada Hinata. Ada rasa sesal mendalam di hatinya ketika mengingat betapa lembutnya perlakuan Hinata dulu padanya. Betapa tak tahu dirinya dia membalas air susu dengan air tuba yang pahit.

Cukup lama kedua bibir itu saling mengecup. Hinata tak melakukan perlawanan. Tubuhnya seolah mati rasa ketika Naruto menempelkan bibirnya.

Senyum tipis merekah di bibir Naruto ketika ia melerai ciuman dengan Hinata. Safir birunya memandang sayu wajah sayu dengan mata terpejam dihadapannya. Hinata begitu cantik. Sungguh bukan karena perawatan mahal yang ia lakukan selama ini.

Hinata cantik karena pancaran kasih sayang yang ada pada dirinya. Pancaran kasih sayang tak dapat di lihat Naruto kala itu. Kala kecantikan fisik menjadi tolak ukuranya untuk menilai seseorang. Tapi itu tak akan terulang. Naruto bersumpah. Ia tak akan pernah membuat Hinata menderita karena ulahnya.

Tangan sewarna madu Naruto membelai pipi gembul Hinata. Perlahan, pemilik iris mutiara itu membuka kelopak matanya. Mendapati pandangan sendu dari safir yang hadir di pelupuk matanya.

 _'Apa lagi permainanmu kali ini Naruto-kun...? Kau tahu semua ini semakin menyakitkan ku... Permainan ini... kumohon hentikan. Aku tak sanggup berada di dekatmu terus menerus. Mencintaimu begitu menyakitkan.'_

"Aku mohon akhiri semua ini."

Naruto salah. Hinata tak merubah niatnya. Ciuman lembut yang ia hadiahkan hanya mengorek luka lama Hinata. Gadis itu benar-benar ingin pergi dari sisinya.

Senyum kecut terpatri di wajah Uzumaki Naruto. Tak ada kesempatan kedua baginya. Sebuah kesalahan fatal yang ia lakukan membawanya harus menipu hatinya sendiri. Dan ketika ia ingin memperbaiki semuanya. Kesempatan itu telah tertutup. Rasa cinta dan sesalnya hanya akan melukai gadis dulu sangat mencintainya.

 _'Apa sebegitu sakitnya mencintaiku Hinata? Apa kenangan buruk itu tak dapat kau hapus? Jika keberadaan ku disisimu hanya akan mengingatkanmu pada luka yang pernah ku torehkan. Maka kau akan ku lepaskan.'_

"Baiklah. Jika itu yang kau inginkan. Kita akhiri semuanya."

 _'Ini permainanmu kan Naruto-kun...? Aku tahu itu. Tak pernah ada ruang kecil dihatimu untukku... Apapun yang kulakukan tak akan mengubah pandanganmu padaku. Hyuuga Hinata si bodoh. Itukan yang kau pikirkan Naruto-kun...? Aku terlalu naif menanti pernyataan cinta darimu. Aku kembali terjebak dalam permainanmu. Aku kembali dengan senang hati masuk kedalam perangkapmu. Berbahagialah Naruto-kun...'_

 _ **To Be Continued**_

Sejak satu tahun lalu dimana saya pertama kali terjun sebagai penulis di dunia Fanfiction. Saya sudah berniat mendedikasikan tulisan saya untuk pair NARUHINA. Sehingga sulit bagi saya untuk menolak kolaborasi dengan para penulis NARUHINA yang tak perlu di ragukan lagi kualitasnya. Saya sebelumnya adalah seorang seorang reader tak berakun yang begitu kecanduan membaca Fanfic Naruhina. Namun setelah membaca banyak Fanfic Naruhina sebagai pembaca saya sedikit kecewa dengan terbengkalainya banyak Fanfic Naruhina yang berkualitas.

Sejak saat itu, saya bertekad akan meluangkan waktu senggang saya untuk memperkaya arsip Fanfic Naruhina dengan berbagai kisah yang tak biasa diangkat oleh para penulis sebelumnya. Debut Pertama Fanfic saya Sweet Malpractice mendapat respon yang sangat baik dari para pembaca. Namun tak sedikit ada beberapa kata-kata pedas yang terlontar. Jujur itu sangat mempengaruhi mood saya dan membuat saya pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk menulis aktif disitus lain. Dan hanya sekedar menyetorkan arsip disitus ini

Dan berkenalan dengan Empat NHL yang begitu mengagumkan menggelitik hati saya untuk membuat sebuah terobosan baru bersama mereka. Membuat sebuah cerita dengan keterlibatan banyak orang di dalamnya, menuangkan ide dan saling berbagi keluh kesah serta kegembiraan sebagai penulis Fanfiksi, membuat saya menemukan titik nyaman.

Fic ini menjadi kolaborasi pertama kami sebagai bukti betapa sayangnya kami dengan pair Naruhina. Membuat kisah mereka dari sudut pandang kami dan membagikannya pada NHL lain. Sedikit miris memang, melihat kenyataan sekarang bahwa Fanfic crack pair lebih banyak penggemarnya dari pada Fic canon. Kami akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menyuguhkan untuk fic dengan pair kesayangan kita. Doakan kami bisa terus kompak untuk membangun kembali kejayaan Fic Naruhina di dunia biru.

Nana Anayi


	5. Ending

Rasa cinta dan sesalnya hanya akan melukai gadis yang dulu sangat mencintainya.

'Apa sebegitu sakitnya mencintaiku Hinata? Apa kenangan buruk itu tak dapat kau hapus? Jika keberadaan ku disisimu hanya akan mengingatkanmu pada luka yang pernah ku torehkan, maka kau akan ku lepaskan.'

"Baiklah. Jika itu yang kau inginkan. Kita akhiri semuanya."

'Ini permainanmu kan Naruto-kun...? Aku tahu itu. Tak pernah ada ruang kecil dihatimu untukku... Apapun yang kulakukan tak akan mengubah pandanganmu padaku. Hyuuga Hinata si bodoh. Itukan yang kau pikirkan Naruto-kun...? Aku terlalu naif menanti pernyataan cinta darimu. Aku kembali terjebak dalam permainanmu. Aku kembali dengan senang hati masuk kedalam perangkapmu. Berbahagialah Naruto-kun...'

Naruto berbalik, menyembunyikan ekspresi kecewa di wajahnya. Kebahagiaan Hinata entah sejak kapan menjadi sangat penting baginya meski rasa di hatinya harus ia pendam sendiri.

Langkah kaki itu menjauh, meninggalkan sesuatu yang faktanya menoreh luka di hati keduanya.

Bruk…

Hinata terduduk di tempat ketika suara pintu depan tertutup yang menandakan jika pria itu sudah pergi. Tangannya terangkat, menyeka air mata yang ingin menetes. Dia tidak ingin menangis lagi, dia tidak ingin terlihat lemah lagi, dia tidak ingin… terlihat sama bodohnya seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dia sudah bertekad ingin berubah, dan seharusnya tak hanya wajahnya yang ingin ia ubah sejak awal, hati serta perasaannyalah yang seharusnya ia ubah pertama kali.

Kini… perasaan yang tak berubah itu kembali menyakitinya… lebih… dan lebih.

.

.

Tap

Langkah itu terhenti, bukan karena hembusan angin yang menerpa, bukan karena rintik hujan yang membasahi. Wajah itu mendongak, sapphirenya menyipit memandang langit yang entah sejak kapan berubah mendung dan menurunkan air yang kini membasahi wajahnya.

Selanjutnya ia menoleh, menatap flat Hinata yang masih tampak jelas dalam pandangan. Sesuatu di hatinya terasa semakin sakit, membuat tangan itu naik dan mencengkram dadanya. Selintas bayangan wajah sedih Hinata kembali bermain di pikirannya.

"Huh," dia mendengus tak percaya.

Dulu, di saat dia membuat gadis itu menangis, dia tidak merasakan rasa sakit apapun meski rasa bersalah itu ada. Sempat tanpa sadar dia mencari keberadaan gadis itu di sekolah beberapa hari sampai berita kepindahan Hinata terdengar olehnya. Dia tidak bereaksi kala itu, hanya diam dan tidak mampu memikirkan apa-apa.

Sekarang, dia kembali membuat gadis itu terluka, lalu apa yang dia lakukan? Dia justru melangkah meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian.

Seburuk itukah dirinya? Mungkin sekarang dia mengerti kenapa Hinata tidak memberikan kesempatan kedua untuknya. Tapi, "Benarkah… tidak ada kesempatan kedua untukku, Hinata?"

.

.

My Scandal Girl © Sunflower37

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

Naruto © Kishimoto Masasi

.

.

Chapter 5 : Ending?

Kiba menaikkan alisnya, menatap serius kedua orang yang kini duduk dihadapannya. Dapat dia rasakan aura yang berbeda dari keduanya, terasa lebih… uhm, canggung… mungkin?! Ah, entahlah, Kiba tidak terlalu memikirkan tentang aura yang tidak jelas itu. Yang dia pikirkan sekarang adalah apa yang baru saja disampaikan kedua makhluk beda gender itu.

"Kalian yakin?" tanyanya dengan nada ragu.

Anggukkan kecil dari Hinata membuat Kiba hanya diam, sesaat kemudian dia melirik kearah Naruto yang terlihat memainkan ponselnya, meski Kiba yakin jika pandangan sapphire itu tidak begitu fokus. Kiba yakin Naruto mendengar semua yang mereka bicarakan meski tampak tak perduli.

Sebagai seseorang yang sudah mengenal Naruto beberapa waktu lalu, Kiba menyadari jika aktornya itu tengah banyak pikiran. Tak pernah ia temukan raut wajah lesu seperti itu dari Naruto. Apalagi sedikit kantung mata yang pria Uzumaki itu miliki, terlihat jelas tanpa tertutupi keahlian make up Hinata

"Hah," menghela nafas, Kiba membenarkan duduknya sejenak. "Yah, ini memang sesuatu yang di rencanakan demi nama baik dan demi kemajuan agency juga, tapi apa yang terjadi setelahnya adalah keputusan kalian sendiri, termasuk dengan keputusan yang baru saja kalian sampaikan. Aku tidak punya hak apapun untuk memberi pendapat selama apa yang menjadi tujuan utama hubungan ini sudah tercapai. Reputasi dan nama baik Naruto sudah kembali ke awal, semua juga terasa berjalan lebih baik sekarang. Jadi…" Kiba mengangkat bahunya sambil tesenyum tipis. "Aku menerima keputusan kalian untuk mengakhiri scenario ini."

Hinata hanya menunduk sambil menatap sendu pangkuannya. Rambutnya yang terurai membingkai menutupi wajahnya. Ada sesuatu, ada sesuatu yang menahan hatinya untuk mengakhiri semua ini. Dan Hinata yakin jika sesuatu itu adalah perasaannya yang kembali tumbuh untuk pria Uzumaki itu. Jelas, jika hal itu adalah hal yang harus dia akhiri. Tapi…

Mata peraknya melirik dari balik rambut, menatap ke arah Naruto yang terlihat masih memperhatikan layar ponselnya. Mungkin Hinata terlalu percaya diri saat dia berpikir wajah Naruto menunjukkan sebuah kekecewaan.

' _Mustahil!'_ tanpa dua kali dia menyangkal hal itu. "Kiba-san,"

"Hm?"

"Aku juga ingin mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaanku. Aku mendapatkan pekerjaan baru dan…" Hinata menghentikan kata-katanya saat tenggorokkannya tiba-tiba tercekat. Ingin sekali ia mengatakan jika ia mengundurkan diri juga karena tidak sanggup untuk bertemu Naruto lagi, tapi itu tidak mungkin.

"Dan… apa?" Kiba menatap penasaran.

"Dan… terima kasih atas bantuanmu selama ini." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya sebagai salam terakhir.

Membuat Kiba mendengus dan tersenyum geli, "Jangan mengucapkan perpisahan dulu, Hinata-san." Hinata mendongak mendengar ucapan itu, begitupun dengan Naruto yang melirik sedikit. "Kau harus menjalankan tugas akhirmu sebelum benar-benar pergi."

"Tugas terakhir?"

"Konferensi pers."

.

.

.

Neji berpangku tangan, matanya menyipit menatap layar laptopnya yang menampilkan berita dari Negara asalnya. Berita yang entah rumor atau sungguhan, berita yang mengatakan jika hubungan adiknya dan sang actor terkenal itu sudah berakhir. Belum ada tanggapan resmi dari pihak agency, Hinata atau Naruto, jadi hal itu belum bisa di tentukan. Tapi kabar yang entah darimana mulanya sudah mulai menyebar dengan cepat.

Tuk tuk tuk

Ketukan jari terlunjuknya di meja membuat ruangan yang hanya diisi dia sendiri itu sedikit bersuara. "Hm, sesuatu harus diselidiki dan dicegah." Dia menggerakkan telunjuknya untuk menaikkan kacamatanya dengan gaya seorang detektif. Entah apa yang sebenarnya disentuh oleh telunjuknya disaat dia sendiri sebenarnya tidak memakai kacamata.

.

.

.

"Jadi?" wanita berambut merah itu menatap menyelidik kepada suaminya yang tengah mengerjakan sesuatu dengan serius. "Apa kau menemukan target, Mr?"

Pria berambut pirang itu memejamkan matanya dengan penuh penyesalan. Tangannya bergerak menjauh dari laptop yang menjadi alat pelacaknya. "Tidak ada apapun, kurasa target kali ini di sembunyikan dengan rapi oleh musuh. Kita harus mencari jalan lain, Mrs."

Wanita berambut merah itu berdecak kesal sebelum berdiri dan berkacak pinggang. "Dasar bocah bodoh. Apa yang sudah dia lakukan sehingga ada rumor seperti ini? Mereka bahkan tidak merencanakan adanya konferensi atau apapun?"

Minato menghela nafas dan mematikan laptopnya yang beberapa saat lalu dia gunakan untuk menyusup ke dalam setiap berita entertaint, grup fans dan idol, media social, sampai web-web yang menampilkan berita tentang sang putra tunggal mereka. Siapa tahu dengan begitu mereka bisa mendapatkan satu petunjuk tentang ada atau tidaknya konferensi yang menjelaskan rumor yang beredar.

Mau bagaimana lagi? Anak mereka menutup mulut akan hal itu, jika dipaksa sedikit, raut wajah memelas layaknya orang putus asa yang tidak makan sepuluh tahun ia tunjukkan hingga membuat Minato dan Kushina mengutuk kemampuan acting bocah itu.

"Sudahlah, Kushina." Minato ikut berdiri, "Mereka tidak akan membiarkan rumor beredar tanpa penjelasan. Pasti mereka akan memberikan penjelasan itu, mungkin sekarang masih mereka sembunyikan, tapi nanti pasti akan mereka buka semuanya. Yang terpenting…"

Kushina menaikkan alisnya saat dua kata terakhir Minato mengandung nada lain dari sebelumnya, dia menoleh dan menatap ingin tahu wajah tersenyum Minato yang tampak jahil. "Yang terpenting… apa, Minato?"

"Yang terpenting kita juga harus menyusun rencana. Jika kau tidak ingin kehilangan menantu idamanmu, maka kita harus siap mencegah kemungkinan terburuk, ne?"

Dan sedetik kemudian senyuman tak kalah jahilnya muncul di wajah Kushina.

.

.

.

Tiga hari setelah Hinata mengundurkan diri dari 'pekerjaannya'. Barulah konferensi pers di adakan secara tiba-tiba di aula hotel tak jauh dari Gy Entertaint. Selama tiga hari itu pula, Kiba dibuat seperti orang gila karena banyaknya panggilan dan pesan yang masuk padanya untuk meminta penjelasan. Para wartawan yang tak hentinya datang bergantian ke kantor agency juga bukanlah hal yang bagus. Dan… tingkah kekanakan Naruto yang tidak ingin dia temui juga menambah beban stressnya.

Naruto menolak datang ke kantor karena beralasan sembunyi dari media pers sampai konferensi diadakan. Ya, itu memang Kiba setujui dan memang lebih bagus untuk kepentingan segala hal agar lebih mudah.

Naruto menolak panggilan dari Kiba untuk membicarakan hal-hal terkait konferensi dengan alasan dia tidak bisa berpikir dan menyerahkan semua pada Kiba. Ya, Kiba mengerti jika memang dari awal Naruto selalu menyerahkan segala hal padanya jika sudah menyangkut urusan belakang layar.

Dan saat Kiba sudah datang ke apartemen Naruto untuk menjelaskan apa saja yang harus Naruto lakukan atau katakan, Naruto tak pernah serius. Dia selalu melamun dan melamun. Membuat Kiba hampir memakan ponselnya sendiri.

Untuk urusan Hinata, Kiba tidak terlalu pusing. Hinata harus mengikuti saja dan tidak perlu banyak bicara. Jadi selama tiga hari itu, Kiba tidak perduli sekalipun Hinata tak nampak dalam pandangannya.

.

Dan setelah itu semua, Kiba menarik nafas setengah jam sebelum acara. Semua hal yang diperlukan sudah dipersiapkan. Bahkan Naruto saja sudah stand by di ruang make up meski raut wajahnya terlihat semakin buruk tiga hari terakhir. Ya, Kiba tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa tentang itu. Dan mungkin wajah yang sedikit pucat lebih baik untuk berita seperti ini.

"Apa semua sudah siap?" pria Inuzuka itu bertanya pada salah satu karyawannya.

"Tenang saja, semua sudah beres. Bahkan beberapa wartawan dan orang-orang mulai berdatangan untuk menyaksikan acara dadakan ini." jawab orang itu, membuat Kiba mengangguk puas.

.

.

.

Naruto duduk bertopang dagu dengan pandangan kosong meski dia masih mampu mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Dia tidak perduli pada siapapun. Setelah acara ini selesai, mungkin Naruto ingin meminta libur sehari atau dua hari pada Kiba, bodo amat jika manager itu akan mengamuk.

Entah kenapa, Naruto merasa tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri. Setelah dia pulang dari flat kecil Hinata waktu itu dengan menyetujui keinginan gadis itu, dia serasa serba salah. Dia merasa tidak ingin melakukan apapun dan hanya ingin tidur tidur tidur dan tidur untuk menghilangkan pikirannya yang kacau, meski nyatanya dia tidak bisa tertidur dengan nyenyak.

Setiap kali dia mulai tertidur, bayangan masa lalu menyusup dan menghancurkan mimpinya. Belaian lembut nan hangat tangan Hinata saat mengobatinya yang terluka setelah tawuran. Bayangan Hinata yang selalu mengikutinya di belakang sambil membawa semua barang-barangnya. Bayangan Hinata yang terlihat sangat malu saat surat cinta itu di baca kuat di depan umum. Dan bayangan saat Hinata yang berlari dengan berderai air mata.

Naruto tidak sanggup, dalam lima menit dia pasti sudah membuka kembali matanya. Dan sialnya, semua keadaannya tidak terlalu baik baginya. Saat dia tertidur dia akan melihat bayangan masa lalu Hinata, saat dia terjaga maka bayangan Hinata yang menemaninya selama beberapa bulan terakhirlah yang seolah mengejeknya.

"Haaahh.." dia menghela nafas panjang dengan masalah itu.

Tuk..

Dia menoleh dan terdiam saat melihat sebuah tas familiar ditaruh agak keras ke atas meja riasnya. Perlahan dia mendongak, terkaku menatap Hinata yang kini berdiri di hadapannya sambil membuang muka kesamping. "Hinata.." tak dapat ia tahan nama itu terucap dari mulutnya. Dan seketika serasa perasaan lelahnya selama tiga hari ini sedikit berkurang hanya dengan menyebut nama itu sambil menatap sang pemilik nama.

Hinata hanya bergumam pelan dengan masih menolak menatap sang Uzumaki. "Itu.." Hinata mulai membuka suara dan berdeham singkat, "Pekerjaanku berakhir sampai selesai konferensi, jadi… kupikir… sekarang aku masih harus bertugas sebagai penata riasmu."

Naruto tercengang akan hal itu. Sesuatu yang menghangat di dalam hatinya membuatnya tak bisa menahan senyum dibibirnya. Hinata bisa saja tidak perduli padanya dan hanya muncul ditengah acara jika dia mau, tapi fakta bahwa Hinata sekarang ada dihadapannya dan ingin meriasnya lagi membuat Naruto begitu senang. Pria itu tidak perduli dengan segala alasan yang disebutkan gadis itu, dia bahkan tidak perduli jika itu adalah terakhir kalinya Hinata menghiasnya. Sungguh, Naruto tidak perduli.

"Ya, kerjakan tugas terakhirmu dengan baik… Hinata." Mata perak itu berkedip sekali sebelum perlahan bergulir menatap Naruto yang tersenyum tipis, suara pria itu juga tidak seangkuh dan tidak semenyebalkan biasanya. "Riaslah aku… buat wajahku tampak menyedihkan kali ini."

"Hg?" Hinata tidak mengerti apa maksud pria itu. Tampak menyedihkan? Jika boleh jujur, keadaan pria itu sudah terlihat sedikit menyedihkan sekarang. "Apa maksudmu?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Semua orang tahunya kita berpacaran. Bahkan kita terlihat sangat saling mencintai disetiap acara dan didepan semua orang. Disaat kedua orang yang sangat saling mencintai memutuskan hubungan, pasti setidaknya ada rasa sedih, bukan? Dari itu, buatlah wajahku tampak menyedihkan hari ini."

Diam adalah hal yang dilakukan Hinata. Entah kenapa hatinya serasa diiris sekarang. _'Tampak menyedihkan, huh?'_ batinnya tersenyum miris. _'Bahkan tanpa make up, aku mungkin sudah terlihat menyedihkan. Tapi kau, Naruto… apa kau tidak bisa berakting jika tanpa make up?'_

Hinata menggeleng singkat dan mulai menarik satu kursi mendekat kehadapan sang pria. Dia juga membuka tasnya dan mengambil beberapa peralatan yang ia butuhkan. Tanpa sadar jika semua gerak-geriknya terekam jelas di sapphire sang Uzumaki.

' _Benar,'_

Satu sapuan pertama Hinata usapkan sebagai cairan pembersih awal.

' _Kau tidak mungkin terlihat menyedihkan tanpa make up, itu menunjukkan jika kau sama sekali tidak merasa sedih, bukan?'_

Hinata mulai mengoleskan pelembab tipis ke wajah Naruto dengan pandangan fokus.

' _Mengakhiri satu permainan yang sudah membuatmu bosan, tidak mungkin membuatmu merasa sedih. Justru…'_

Jemari lentik Hinata dengan teliti mengoleskan BB cream dengan lembut dipipi bergaris disana.

'… _kau pasti senang karena bisa melepaskan apa yang membosankan untukmu.'_

Meski sudah rata, jemari Hinata seolah enggan melepaskan elusannya pada pipi tan disana. Pandangannya menjadi kosong dan menatap penuh damba wajah dihadapannya. Jelas, semua hal itu masuk dalam penglihatan Naruto. Sapphirenya yang sedari tadi tak melepas sedetikpun pandangannya dari wajah Hinata yang berada dekat didepannya, menyimpan semua tatapan yang ditujukan hanya padanya itu.

Dan saat tanpa Hinata sadari air matanya jatuh, senyuman lain muncul di bibir Naruto. Perlahan, tangannya terangkat dan menyeka air mata itu, membuat Hinata tersentak meski tidak bergerak menolak.

' _Bodoh,'_ batin Naruto berucap _'Siapa yang coba kau bodohi dengan pemikiran bodohmu itu, Hinata?'_

Jempolnya mengusap lembut pipi gembil Hinata. Selaras dengan usapan lembut Hinata dipipinya.

' _Aku mungkin memang bodoh, tapi setidaknya kini aku sadar apa yang aku rasakan. Lalu kenapa? Kenapa kau yang menyangkalnya?'_

Kini kedua tangan Naruto menangkup kedua pipi itu dan tersenyum lembut pada Hinata.

' _Apa luka yang kubuat dulu begitu terasa perih jika kau mengakui perasaanmu sekarang? Hah, Hinata… Hinata, pengikutku yang bodoh…'_

Wajah tan itu mendekat, semakin mendekat dan berhenti kala bibirnya menyentuh kelopak mata Hinata yang basah. Sapphirenya terpejam, sama halnya dengan lavender Hinata yang terpejam dan menurunkan lagi setetes air mata dari sana.

' _Penata riasku, kekasih palsuku yang bodoh… aku, tidak akan pernah melepaskan satupun kesempatan yang ada. Dan aku yakin, setelah ini, akan begitu banyak kesempatan yang membentang didepan mataku.'_

Naruto menarik diri dan tersenyum melihat wajah Hinata yang memerah dengan bibir melekung ke bawah. Terlihat lucu dan sangat menggemaskan.

' _Aku bahkan… tidak akan melepaskan kesempatan pertama yang datang. Lihat, dan tunggu saja nanti.'_ Saat lavender itu terbuka, Naruto menarik kedua tangannya. "Jangan menangis. Merias seseorang dengan mata yang penuh air mata tidak akan menghasilkan hasil yang maksimal."

Hinata menutup rapat mulutnya setelah itu. Saat Naruto menutup matanya dan mengisyaratkan jika dia siap di rias kembali, Hinata menarik nafas sebelum kembali menuntaskan tugasnya dengan baik.

' _Uzumaki Naruto… sebenarnya… apa yang ada dipikirkanmu?'_

.

.

.

Kini aula itu sangat ramai, begitu terasa sesak dengan riuh pertanyaan dan kilatan dari kamera yang ada. Suara bising yang terdengar membuat orang-orang harus mengeluarkan suara lebih keras saat berbicara. Hanya lima menit suasana disana hening saat dua orang yang ditunggu memasuki ruangan untuk duduk dikursi yang telah khusus dipersiapkan untuk mereka. Setelah itu, suasana yang lebih ramai kembali terdengar.

Sampai pada saatnya…

"Jadi, Naruto-san, apa rumor yang beredar itu benar? Hubunganmu dan Hyuuga Hinata berakhir sampai disini?"

"Tolong jelaskan apa yang menjadi putusnya hubungan kalian?"

"Apa ini dikarenakan adanya orang ketiga atau bagaimana? Tolong jelaskan, Naruto-san!"

Kiba berusaha menenangkan para wartawan sembari menunggu Naruto menjawab. Sementara yang ditunggu untuk menjawab hanya diam tanpa ekspresi. Beberapa kali sikutan Kiba dia rasakan agar mengatakan apa yang sudah mereka rencanakan. Tapi entah kenapa… semua itu terasa kelu bagi lidah Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto? Katakan apa yang sudah pernah kubilang padamu." Bisik Kiba memaksanya, tapi tak sedikitpun membuatnya membuka mulut.

Disampingnya, Hinata melirik dengan penuh tanya. Apa sekiranya yang terjadi dengan actor papan atas tersebut? Demam panggung? Itu mustahil! Lantas kenapa pria itu sekarang hanya diam dengan pandangan… ragu?

Hinata tersentak akan pemikirannya sendiri dan langsung menunduk diam. Kiba menyuruhnya untuk tetap diam dan menyerahkan semua penjelasan pada Naruto, jadi dia tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Naruto-san, kenapa Anda diam saja?"

"Atau mungkin berita putusnya kalian itu hanya rumor?"

Deg… Kiba, Naruto dan Hinata tersentak dan langsung menatap terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu. Disaat semua pertanyaan menunjukkan jika semua orang yakin mereka sudah putus, lalu kenapa pertanyaan itu seolah mendukung jika semua hanya rumor?

"Ah, apa kalian menyesal setelah putus? Apalagi dengan segala kemesraan yang kalian tunjukkan di tv." Suara itu kembali terdengar.

"Kalian terlihat sangat bahagia saat bersama. Apalagi dalam reality show kemarin, kalian terlihat sangat romantis loh… Kyaaa.. ups.." suara lain terdengar dengan antusias. Membuat kernyitan muncul di dahi ketiga orang yang kini duduk dikursi tengah acara.

"Kalau menyesal, kenapa kalian tidak balikan saja dan segera menikah. Ah, atau kalian memang belum putus dan sebenarnya kalian disini untuk menjelaskan kalau kalian mau menikah. Benar, kan?"

Oke… Naruto merasa familiar dengan suara dan nada bicara itu yang berasal dari dua orang yang kini memakai syal tebal dan topi lebar seperti sedang menutupi wajah mereka dengan kamera seadanya. Meski sudah disamarkan, terasa masih melekat di telinganya.

"Ehem," dehaman kuat terdengar dari sisi lain ruangan. "Tidakkah kalian merasa jika kalian sangat serasi? Kalian berdua sangat cocok, kenapa putus?"

Kini giliran Hinata mengernyit saat seorang pria berkacamata hitam dan bertopi berbicara dengan suara yang di buat aneh.

Seketika setelah pertanyaan itu, para wartawan lain tidak lagi bertanya dan menatap penuh harap pada Naruto.

Kiba mendekat dan berbisik pada Naruto. "Cepat selesaikan ini, Naruto. Aku merasa sesuatu yang diluar rencana akan terjadi."

Naruto menarik nafas sejenak dan meraih microfonnya, seketika suasana menjadi hening, menanti apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto. "Maaf karena membuat kalian menunggu terlalu lama. Maaf juga karena semua berita tidak jelas yang menyebar itu sudah membuat kalian bingung. Saya berada disini untuk menjelaskan semua hal yang terjadi. Saya berterima kasih pada kalian semua yang selama ini selalu mendukung Saya dan mengikuti setiap kegiatan hidup Saya.

Dan seperti yang kalian tahu, jika Saya memiliki kekasih bernama Hyuuga Hinata yang sebulan terakhir menjadi topic pembicaraan di mana-mana. Tapi…" Naruto menghentikan perkataannya sejenak. "Tapi… seperti rumor yang beredar… Saya, Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata… menjelaskan jika hubungan kami memang sud –"

Tap tap tap… bruk bruk… "Awww… ittaiii…"

". . ."

". . ."

Suasana yang lebih hening terdengar saat tiga orang tiba-tiba menerobos dan berlari kedepan, hanya saja, keseimbangan tak berpihak pada mereka yang berebut maju sambil menyingkirkan yang lain, hingga…

"Tanganku sakit…" suara seorang wanita berambut merah terdengar, wig yang dia pakai jatuh begitu saja.

"Kau tak apa? Ayo bangun!" lelaki lain berambut pirang membantu wanita itu berdiri dengan syal yang masih menutup separuh wajahnya.

Sementara tak jauh, seorang pria berdiri dan langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dengan gaya elegan. Topi yang dia kenakan sudah jatuh dan kacamata hitamnya melorot. Agar tidak semakin malu, pria itu melepas kacamata dan mengibaskan rambut panjangnya dengan anggun.

". . ."

". . ."

"Naruto, kau mengenal mereka?" Kiba berbisik lirih.

Wajah masam tampak di wajah sang actor itu, "Entahlah, kenalpun, kurasa aku memilih pura-pura tidak tahu sekarang." ucapnya dengan nada miris.

Dan disampingnya, "Neji-nii?" Hinata menyebut nama itu dengan berbagai ekspresi antara malu, aneh, tak percaya, rindu, dan ingin menjambak rambut panjang itu. "Apa yang Neji-nii lakukan disini? kapan Neji-nii pulang?"

"Hm?" Kedua orang yang jatuh tadi menoleh pada Hinata, begitupula Kiba, Naruto dan seluruh orang disana.

"Hinata, kau mengenalnya?" Naruto bertanya bingung.

Neji berbalik dan berjalan mendekati adiknya, kedua orang yang jatuh bersamanya ikut menyusul karena tidak ingin ketinggalan. "Hai, imouto, sudah lama tidak bertemu. Apa kabarmu? Kau semakin cantik sekarang. Ah ya, kau juga semakin tenar sekarang, aku bangga padamu." Ujarnya dengan sikap dewasa penuh wibawanya, melupakan jika lima menit sebelumnya dia terjatuh didepan umum.

"Ettoo –"

"Oh, jadi kau kakaknya Hinata-chan?" Kushina langsung menyerobot perkataan Kiba yang ingin menetralisir suasana. Dan sepertinya, Kiba harus rela menerima apapun takdir hari itu yang sudah ditentukan. "Salam kenal ya. Aku Ibu Naruto, dan ini suamiku, Minato. Semoga kita bisa menjadi keluarga yang baik nantinya."

Neji tersenyum dan membalas uluran tangan Kushina dan Minato. "Salam kenal juga Uzumaki-san, kuharap juga begitu. Aku senang adikku bisa bersama orang yang bertanggung jawab."

Twich… perempatan muncul dikening Hinata.. _'Bertanggung jawab?'_ sindirnya dalam hati sambil melirik malas Naruto.

Yang dilirik segera mengalihkan pandangan berusaha mengabaikan aura kesal sang gadis yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba muncul.

"Kalian siapa?" pertanyaan dari salah satu wartawan memecahkan acara 'pertemuan keluarga' dadakan itu. "Apa hubungan kalian dengan Naruto dan Hinata, bisakah kalian jelaskan tentang rumor perpisahan mereka?"

"Oh," Neji segera mengambil microfon didepan Naruto dan berbalik menatap para wartawan. "Tentang itu? Tentu saja itu semua hanya rumor… Aku adalah Hyuuga Neji, kakak dari Hinata. Dan hubungan mereka baik-baik saj –"

"Sangat baik!" Neji terdiam saat Kushina tiba-tiba merebut microfonnya dan langsung menyambut ucapannya. "Naruto dan Hinata saling mencintai, mereka selalu serasi dan mesra baik didepan kamera maupun di rumah. Hinata-chan sering memasak dan menyuapi Naruto, tentu saja Naruto sangat manja jika bersama kekasihnya. Benarkan, Minato?"

Minato mengangguk dan menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengambil microfon Kushina agar bisa ikut bicara, tapi dengan cepat Kushina menampik tangan itu dan tersenyum lebar. "Haha, suamiku juga sangat senang dengan hubungan mereka. Kakak Hinata juga pasti sangat senang, benar kan, Neji-san?"

Neji hanya sweatdrop saat Kushina berniat memonopoli pembicaraan dan dia akhirnya hanya bisa mengangguk. Mengikuti Minato yang terlihat pasrah akan tingkah sang istri.

"Oi, Naruto… kau yakin ingin membiarkan mereka begitu saja?"

"Ha?" Naruto tersadar dari keterpanaannya pada tingkah ajaib sang Ibu dan Ayah. "Uhm, itu…" dia diam dan menoleh pada Hinata yang masih menganga melihat pertunjukkan unik bin aneh di sana. Dan melihat itu, selintas ide baru muncul dipikiran Naruto. Membuat seringai lebar muncul dibibirnya.

' _Hinata, ini adalah kesempatan pertama yang kutunggu. Tak kusangka secepat ini, tapi aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya.'_ Naruto berujar semangat dalam hati dan berdiri menarik tangan Hinata untuk mendekati keluarga mereka disana. "Ayo, kita hentikan mereka." Ajaknya dan langsung berjalan sambil menarik Hinata.

Hinata yang mendengar itu hanya diam dan menurut. ' _Ya, itu semua harus dihentikan. Selain memalukan, apa yang mereka katakan juga bukanlah hal yang benar.'_ Batin Hinata tersenyum miris.

Set… kini giliran Kushina yang terdiam saat microfonnya di rebut. Dia menoleh dan menatap cemberut pada sang putra yang berani merebut microfonnya. "Maaf, Kaa-chan… tapi acara ini akan semakin aneh jika kalian terus mengoceh."

"Ck," Kushina berdecak dan berkacak pinggang, "Mau apa kau, jangan berpikir untuk meralat semua kata-kataku tadi." Bisiknya penuh ancaman.

Naruto tersenyum dan menarik Hinata ke sisinya, "Tenang saja, Kaa-chan ku sayang." Dan setelah itu, Naruto lebih melangkah maju seolah menunjukkan dirinya dan Hinata lebih jelas pada semua orang yang ada disana. Membiarkan kilatan blitz mengambil gambar mereka.

"Saya ucapkan maaf pada apa yang baru saja terjadi. Mungkin sedikit aneh, yah, anggaplah itu sebagai hiburan."

' _Naruto, kau tidak sadar jika nyawamu terancam sekarang?'_ Kiba bergidik merasakan aura Kushina meledak akan perkataan Naruto yang menyebut mereka sebagai hiburan.

"Dan sekarang, Saya akan menjelaskan semua hal yang kalian ingin tahu." Naruto jeda sejenak sebelum menarik nafas panjang. "SAYA MENCINTAI HYUUGA HINATA….!" Teriaknya kemudian.

Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan mata melebar mendengar pengakuan itu. Tak perlu pusingkan reaksi empat orang 'penting' dibelakang.

Suara riuh wartawan yang semakin menggila kembali terdengar. Dan Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar menanggapi semua hal itu. Tangan kirinya menggenggam erat tangan mungil Hinata sementara matanya lurus dan begitu percaya diri menatap semua orang.

"Saya," dia kembali membuka suara. "Saya menyampaikan jika semua rumor itu memang hanyalah rumor belaka. Saya dan Hinata tidak akan putus."

Pandangan berbinar sapphire itu meredup walau tetap terlihat bercahaya. "Saya melakukan kesalahan pada Hinata. Sebuah kesalahan yang membuat hubungan kami merenggang beberapa hari ini. Mungkin itulah penyebab rumornya beredar."

"Memang apa yang sudah Anda lakukan, Naruto-san?"

Naruto tersenyum tipis akan pertanyaan wartawan itu. "Banyak, banyak hal yang kulakukan hingga menyakiti Hinata. Bahkan beberapa hari ini aku tidak bisa tertidur tanpa memimpikannya yang menangis, aku tidak bisa tenang saat terjaga tanpa membayangkan wajahnya yang selalu ada untukku. Semua hal itu, membuatku sadar betapa besar kesalahanku dan betapa bodohnya aku. Aku menyesal, aku sungguh menyesal dan bersalah padanya."

Semua orang terdiam mendengar itu, terhanyut akan cerita itu seperti layaknya mereka terhanyut dengan cerita karangan Hinata disaat konferensi pertama mereka.

"Sekarang, aku tidak ingin melepaskannya lagi. Aku tidak ingin menyesal lagi. Aku tidak ingin tersiksa lagi. Aku ingin berada disampingnya, menyayanginya, diperhatikan olehnya, dimanjakan olehnya. Aku ingin meminta maaf dan memintanya untuk tidak meninggalkanku."

Naruto memiringkan tubuhnya dan berhadapan dengan Hinata. Sorot matanya sendu dengan senyum manis dibibirnya namun terlihat menyedihkan secara bersamaan. "Jika… jika dia memaafkanku, aku berjanji akan selalu mencintainya sepanjang hidupku. Jika… jika dia bersedia menerima ku kembali disisinya sebagai orang yang tulus menyayanginya, maka aku akan menghabiskan hidupku menjaganya. Jika.. ya… hanya jika kau memaafkanku, Hinata."

Naruto melepaskan tangannya dan mundur selakang. Berikutnya lavender Hinata melebar saat Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. "Kumohon maafkan aku Hinata."

Hinata terdiam, tak perduli dengan suara riuh disana, tidak perduli dengan teriakan histeris para wanita dan Kushina yang memenuhi ruangan, tidak perduli dengan kilatan blitz kamera yang semakin bertambah.

Hinata… hanya perduli pada air matanya yang mengancam di pelupuk matanya.

Hinata… hanya perduli pada detak jantungnya yang berdetak menyenangkan.

Hinata… hanya perduli pada perasaannya yang serasa ingin menjerit senang dan melepaskan semua luka dihatinya yang menyangkal rasa cintanya.

Hinata ingin… ingin…

Grep… memeluk kekasihnya.

Naruto yang semula memejamkan mata langsung terbelalak saat kehangatan menyelimuti tubuhnya. Saat sadar, dia tersenyum lega dan segera membalas pelukan itu.

"Aku memaafkanmu, aku sudah memaafkanmu. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, aku ingin selalu berada disisimu, Naruto."

Prok prok prok… "WOOOOHOOOOO…"

Suara tepuk tangan dan sorakan riuh yang mengundang senyum dan tawa itu serasa bagai suara gerbang kebahagiaan bagi Naruto dan Hinata. Keduanya masih berpelukan dengan erat tak perduli dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Ah, mimpiku jadi kenyataan." Dengan jari lentik cantiknya, Kushina mengusap sudut matanya yang sebenarnya tidak mengeluarkan air mata. Disampingnya, Minato hanya tersenyum merangkul sang istri.

Disamping mereka, Neji tersenyum puas melihat hal itu.

Ah, jangan lupakan Kiba yang hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah dan lega.

"Hinata.."

"Hm?"

Naruto menguraikan pelukannya dan menatap tersenyum pada Hinata. "Aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada lagi." Hinata hanya menatap bingung akan kalimat itu. Naruto kembali menaikkan microfonnya dan kembali membuka suara. "Hyuuga Hinata, aku sangat mencintaimu. Karena itu, menikahlah denganku.." suara tinggi dengan nada bahagia itu lagi-lagi memberi asupan tinggi bagi para wartawan dan para fans yang ada. Terutama bagi para orang tua yang sudah menginginkan cucu.

Senyum Hinata menghilang, digantikan dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Naruto… pangeran berkuda putihnya, meski tanpa pakaian pangeran dan tanpa kuda putih, sekarang datang padanya dan mengulurkan tangan untuk mengajaknya menuju istana bahagia mereka. Apa Hinata sedang bermimpi?

"Hinata? Kau mau kan, menikah dengan orang bodoh yang mencintaimu ini?"

"Uhm," Hinata mengangguk sekali dengan kuat, lalu kembali melemparkan diri ke pelukan sang kekasih. "Aku mau,,, aku mau menikah denganmu, Uzumaki Naruto."

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

Omake

Naruto tersenyum puas menatap daftar teman-temannya yang akan dia undang dipesta pernikahannya. Sementara sang kekasih sedang mengambilkannya minuman sekarang.

"Yosh!" ucapnya kuat. "Aku akan menanyakan pada Hinata jika ada yang ingin dia undang lagi." Naruto berdiri dan berjalan menuju nakas samping ranjangnya, ingin mengambil kertas tambahan untuk daftar list undangan sang kekasih.

Dia membuka pintu kecil di lemari kecil itu dan mencari kertas lain disana..

Srek…

"Hm?" dia berkedip menatap sebuah kotak yang terseret dari sisi belakang dalam lemarinya itu. "Apa ini?" dia mengambil kotak itu dan membukanya. Mengernyitkan kening saat melihat sebuah jepit rambut cantik bermotif bunga lavender yang ada disana. "Jepit rambut?"

Naruto berdiri dengan mata yang masih fokus pada jepit rambut itu dan kembali duduk disofa kamarnya. "Oh, aku ingat. Ini jepit rambut yang waktu itu kutemukan. Wah, ternyata masih tersimpan, padahal aku sudah lupa."

Cklek

Dia menoleh saat pintu terbuka dan menunjukkan Hinata yang masuk dengan senampan minuman dan camilan. "Naruto, kau sudah selesai?"

"Sudah, apa ada lagi yang ingin kau undang, sayang?" Naruto menaruh jepit rambut itu dimeja dan menyambut nampan itu untuk diletakkan dimeja. Dia bergeser sedikit agar Hinata bisa duduk disampingnya.

"Untuk sekarang aku belum terpikirkan lagi." ucap Hinata sembari menuangkan minum. "Hm? Jepit rambut ini?"

"Oh, itu jepit rambut yang lama kusimpan, aku baru menemukannya lagi."

Hinata mengambil jepit itu dan menatapnya penuh arti. Selanjutnya dia tersenyum senang, "Akhirnya ketemu lagi." gumamnya yang membuat Naruto mengernyit.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ini jepit rambutku," sapphire Naruto melebar mendengarnya. "Ini pemberian Neji-nii saat dia ingin pergi ke Korea. Aku sangat suka hingga aku menggambar bunga lavender kesukaanku dibagian belakangnya dengan tinta permanent. Lihat?" Hinata menunjukkan gambar kecil dibalik jepit itu yang walau pudar tapi masih terlihat. "Ini adalah gambaranku, aku tidak mungkin salah jepit. Tapi… kenapa ini bisa ada padamu, Naruto?"

Naruto terdiam, ingatan kala dia menemukan jepit itu kembali berputar. Saat itu dia sedang istirahat setelah bermain bola basket. Dia yang saat itu masih mempunyai 'pengikut' dengan seenaknya menyuruh orang itu untuk mengambil minumnya. Lalu sapphirenya tanpa sengaja melihat sebuah jepit rambut yang sangat cantik. Tanpa ragu ia ambil jepit itu dan menduga-duga siapa kiranya yang punya jepit rambut seindah itu.

Tak lama, Hinata kembali dengan minuman botol ditangannya dan selembar handuk pesanan Naruto. Pandangan Naruto melirik malas kearahnya dan mengambil kasar handuk serta minuman yang disodorkan Hinata setelah dia menyimpan jepit itu disaku celana olahraganya.

Sejak itu, Naruto selalu membawa jepit rambut itu kemana-mana entah kenapa dan untuk apa.

"Naruto?"

"Ha?" Naruto tersentak dari lamunannya. "Oh, aku menemukan jepit rambut itu saat masih SMA. Jadi itu milikmu?" Hinata mengangguk. Membuat Naruto tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum, Naruto?"

Naruto mengambil jepit rambut itu dan memakaikannya dengan hati-hati di rambut indigo lembut itu. "Karena dugaanku benar, pemilik jepit rambut indah itu pastilah seindah jepit rambutnya."

Blush… "Uhm, sebaiknya kau minum dulu, Naruto."

Naruto menyeringai saat wajah Hinata memerah dan gadis itu mengalihkan pandangan. "Oh ayolah, sayang. Kenapa wajahmu memerah begitu? Apa kau sakit?" Hinata menggeleng kuat dan menunduk, membuat Naruto terkikik.

Dia segera mendekat dan membawa sang kekasih ke pelukannya. Dengan perlahan dia mendongakkan wajah cantik itu, tanpa ragu mengecup bibir peach disana dengan penuh rasa sayang. "Aku serius," ucap Naruto setelah melepaskan ciumannya. "Kau memang indah, Hinata. Sangat indah."

"Gombal."

Naruto tersenyum mendengar itu dan mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku memang gombal, tapi aku serius saat ku bilang kalau kau indah." Naruto melerai pelukan mereka dan tersenyum semakin lebar. "Aku mencintaimu, Hinata."

Senyum itu menular pada sang gadis, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto-kun."

.

Dan sang Putri hidup bahagia bersama seorang Pangeran impiannya.

Tak selalu sang Pangeran itu bersikap baik dari awal. Hanya di dongeng para Pangeran itu sempurna, nyatanya, Pangeran di hidup Hinata hanyalah manusia biasa yang bisa melakukan kesalahan.

Tapi apapun kesalahan itu, Hinata percaya dengan penyesalan dan perubahan sang Pangeran.

Dan di akhir perasaannya, Sang Putri percaya jika Sang Pangeran akan membuatnya bahagia.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/n : Sebagai author terakhir di fic ini, aku mengucapkan terima kasih pada semua readers yang sudah membaca, faf, foll, review, dan suka serta mendukung fic ini.

Maaf atas ketidaknyamanan sebelumnya. Chap 5 ini sudah di perbaiki sesuai saran kalian. Kata-kata yang hilang sebelumnya itu karena mungkin ada sedikit error dari FFn, jadi sekarang kami perbaiki. Terima kasih atas saran dan koreksi kalian semua.

Terima kasih juga pada para rekan Sunflowers37 _**(Kimono'z , Kammora , Bieber's Wife, Nana Anayi )**_ yang sudah menyelesaikan fic pertama kita ini. Aku senang bisa bekerja sama dan mengenal kalian semua.

Maaf jika ada kata yang mengecewakan.

Dan tidak lupa… Happy Birthday UFI yang ke-2… semoga semakin bisa memberikan yang terbaik untuk semuanya…

.

Kammora's A/n : Saya mewakili ke empat Author lain mau bilang makasih buat Readers yang sudah mengapresiasi FF ini. Meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca secuil kisah cinta NaruHina yang kami buat. Apalagi sampai menambahkan FF ini ke Faf Story kalian. Makasih banyak-banyak-banyak banget deh pokoknya.

Ini bukan ending collab kami kok, justru adalah sebuah awal, yaapp satu project awal telah selesai. Selamat menunggu project selanjutnya XD XD XD XD

Psssstt : Jangan lupa semangatin Author lain juga yahh, jadi reader yang aktif biar Author NH lain pada menelurkan karyanya. Nantikan Archive NH jadi rame yaahh..

Bubayyyy

Istrinya Seunghoon.

.

.

.

Salam, Rameen


End file.
